


In Mornings Faster Than We See

by NidoranDuran



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Hanabi wants to put Boruto to the test in a workout, but he wants to put his aunt to a different sort of test instead. Commission for simo09
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Boruto, Hyuuga Hanabi/Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

"You're going to have to try a lot harder if you want to keep up with me," Hanabi said, effortlessly keeping the pace on her push-ups, looking at her nephew with a tense and playfully authoritative look. She didn't need to be a hard-ass with Boruto the same way she would get with her own students; pushing his limits in a different way and instead playing the competitive aunt who was testing him by proving he wasn't as able and wasn't as cool as he thought. Up and down she went, pushing firmer, endurance proving herself and flaunting how capable she was, wanting nothing more than she wanted to make sure he was sweating.

And Boruto was, but his own sweating wasn't nearly as much of a thought, his thoughts focused instead on the sight of his aunt's dangling cleavage. He kept stealing peeks at her, kept looking on with something exciting and curious, a pleasure that held him with very stubborn insistence. In her exercise room, she wore tight black pants that hugged her hips, ass, and legs, while a black top cut short enough to expose her taut core clung with all her sweat up against her chest, outlining it far too well. With her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her body so beautifully flaunted, Boruto found it near impossible to focus, falling further into the confusion and the compromising excitement of watching her.

Hanabi was faintly aware of it, too. Her nephew was almost embarrassing himself as he tried to keep the pace up, and Hanabi knew he had to have been capable of more than he was expressing. She knew that much, and yet he seemed to be losing focus, his eyes straying and flying about with such insistent fever and speed that there really wasn't any possibility that he wasn't losing track of his exercise by checking her out. And as the time drew on, her own drift was starting, she just knew Boruto wouldn't pay much mind to how she was slowing down too. Thoughts of if she was really going to put her nephew to the test began to rush through Hanabi, and she just wasn't able to keep those thoughts now out of her head.

Hanabi decided to take a shot at things, adjusting her top a little bit and letting it shift in a way that made it expose more of her cleavage, chiding him, "Konohamaru must be taking it pitifully easy on you if you can't keep up with this. I'm barely trying." And it worked; his eyes were all too quickly getting lost in her cleavage., staring in wistful desire at her ample chest and wanting to lose all sense and focus to the overbearing pleasure of her chest.

How could Boruto help himself? He was under so much pressure now, staring in wistful desire at Hanabi's sweaty cleavage, knowing full well that his aunt was a cutie and that he wanted her, but now he was seeing her body far more visibly on display than it had ever been before, calling out to him in ways he felt he couldn't possibly resist, and he was just helpless in the throes of need, craving the chance to lean into the pleasure and open up to his needs, to desires now starting to creep over him powerfully. He wanted his aunt's chest, and for that matter the rest of her, but he had no idea how to get it.

Hanabi wasn't going to hold onto patience for very long, though; she was getting all too wound up with him, finally purring out, "Are my breasts really more interesting to you than getting into shape?" She stopped, drawing back and taking a second to breathe as she wiped some of the sweat off her brow. "You're losing focus. It's embarrassing, but I know how to make you stop." She remained on her knees in front of him, motioning for Boruto to stand up. "You can fuck them if you'd like."

Boruto's eyes widened as he looked at his hot aunt in absolute confusion. He was more than a little baffled by the words and how they sounded, shaken by the idea that he'd be allowed to do such a thing while very much wanting to. So much so that her words pushed him to act suddenly and without restraint, darting forward and tugging down his pants. "You're the best, Aunt Hanabi," he said, reaching in to grab his cock, and he was so hastily fixated on Hanabi's chest that he didn't notice the shock on her face as he drew out his thick cock and pointed it toward her. Shameless and greedy excitement flared within him as he plunged his cock down her sweaty cleavage and began to thrust.

"Boruto, wait!" Hanabi gasped, but it was already much too late for any of that; she was watching wo in shock at the sight of her nephew's cock plunging down into her cleavage. She'd invited him in, and that made the way he threw himself into this definitely on her to a great degree, but as she stared down at the absolute beast of a cock she was faced with, the dizzy surprise and hopeless pulse of desire pushing her limits far, far more firmly than she could bear. "Your cock..." She couldn't take her eyes off of him, so full of confusion and want that now felt unstoppable, that ripped through her and demanded pure pleasure. she was focused, greedy, wanting to let herself go and embracing the pleasure that came with this sweet, sickly surrender.

"Your breasts are really great!" Boruto shouted, his hands on the sides of her chest as he thrust down her tank top, sinking his cock in. And you worked up such a sweat that it's slippery in here. Feels amazing." He had the brightest smile on his face, pushing on with plundering desire and a greedy push to keep taking wat he wanted, loving the pleasure and letting himself succumb to the joys and the dizzy highs he could reach by giving in. There was no sense to this, no restraint. Just pleasure. "None of the girls who ever le me do this have tits as big as yours."

The idea that she wasn't the only one he'd done this with threw her a little bit; Hanabi had never considered the idea her nephew was sexually active before, which made the way he used his startlingly big cock so effectively all the more startling to her. Hanabi was in a position she wasn't ready to be in, faced now with the compromising idea that Boruto was capable and about to rive her mad, and all she could was roll with it. "Thank you. Do you have sex with many full grown women?"

Amid his thrusts down her cleavage, Boruto groped and squeezed at her rack, loving the pleasure he could keep chasing and the ways he was getting away with this. "Not a lot. But your tits are almost as big as mom's look, so this is great!" His aunt was there on her knees for him, Boruto free to fuck like an animal and overwhelm Hanabi with just how intense he was ready to get, leaving her dizzy and hungry as he kept on pushing, as he brought her higher and hotter rushes of a joy knowing no bounds. This was all about pleasure now, about firm indulgence and a chance to really lay into her, wanting nothing more than he wanted to push her limits and make her lose herself. There was no shame here, no restraint. Just pure pleasure, just a feeling of bliss and desire coming on quicker by the second.

Every wild, hungry thrust was driven by need, by a desire so powerful and so frantic that nothing could be topped. he just kept going, kept challenging Hanabi to handle the speed and vigor of his savage thrusts, flaunting his huge cock and what it could do for her. There wasn't a shred of restraint or care behind his actions now, and he knew he was well on the path to getting everything he wanted as he pushed down her top, using her faster, his aunt's chest rapidly becoming his plaything. It was overbearing for Hanabi, who was just looking to enjoy a rigorous workout, but now she was losing control of the situation, and Boruto's thrusts were hastening her crash into way more pleasure than she felt prepared to face. There was really no greater joy than this, and he wasn't about to let the pleasure slow down for a moment; he was focused, on task and ready to push.

This had all been a tease at first, but now that she was feeling her nephew's fat cock down her chest, Hanabi wasn't really feeling like this was a joke. Her thighs rubbed together, a growing heat between her legs calling now for indulgence and need with far more pressure than she’d been expecting .Everything within Hanabi was focused suddenly on giving in, on the idea that what she needed was Boruto's dick inside of her, and with that in mind she was unstoppably turned on. "Finish wherever you want," she moaned, "and then you can have my pussy. Forget the workout, Boruto, I think I have other ideas for you."

The sight of his aunt licking her lips and begging him on was a lot more than he could take, and Boruto was happy to pulled back, his cock swatting across her face, but just as quickly he pointed it down and came all over her top and her cleavage, messy ropes of jizz making a bit mess of her with unapologetic delight. "It feels so good to paint your big tits with my cum, Aunt Hanabi." He bragged and stroked, working every last drop out and leaving her chest a mess before he drew back, smile widening. "Okay, that was great. But now I can have your pussy, right?"

Hanabi's hips instinctively rocked back and forth a little bit as she felt the pleasure wash over her. She was helpless, dizzy, so full of light and need as she hooked her fingers into her tights and began to push them down. "Now you can have my pussy," she said. "Come sit down in front of me." She wanted to make this count, pleasure aching with unbearable need, her whole body lost to the temptation. "You can never tell anyone about this."

"That's what everybody tells me when I have sex with them. I won't tell anyone." Boruto sat down in front of his aunt, cock standing rock hard at attention, bagging for more action still.

Any guiding realization this was wrong melted away in a senseless pulse of pure joy as Hanabi shoved her forward and she let her desires rule her. She pushed forward, grabbing hold of Boruto's shoulders and pulling herself into his lap, slamming her way down onto him, moaning, "never let anyone know that I want some big, teenage cock." She was ashamed of herself even as she leaned into the madness, focused now on pure satisfaction and embracing her absolute deepest, most frenzied desires, starting to rock back and forth with pleasure and devotion driven by almost feral desires.

Boruto grabbed the bac of her head and pulled his sweaty aunt into a kiss, shoving his tongue confidently into her mouth and starting to push harder on. It was startling, Hanabi not expecting that kind of attention rom him as she pushed herself further down along is cock, but she felt overjoyed to have him take the action, starting to work on quicker as the pleasure grew and she allowed herself to bend before all the commotion and fire that came with this all. Shocking as it was, she welcomed it, holding him harder as she met his kiss and worked to uncover just how much he knew that he wasn't letting on.

Working with ecstatic fervor back and forth, Hanabi's hips were steady and shameless, seeing out a pleasure that only got hotter and stronger as the pleasure rose, and the utter madness of letting herself give in to it knew no end. Senseless pleasure kept climbing as Boruto's hands grabbed at her ass, groping and kneading her taut backside with all manner of fire and devotion, a pleasure that wanted to keep going. The way Boruto touched her felt it was backed up by far, far more experience than Hanabi had ready to learn that Boruto possessed, and she was falling far, far deeper into the joy than could be reasonably dealt with. Boruto was showing her a lot more than she felt prepared to learn.

As she worked quicker along his cock, Boruto started to work up a confident pace of his own, much more prepared to lean into the growing desires starting to take him, accepting a focused need to let go of his restraint. His hips worked back and forth as he fucked is aunt, every thrust pushing into her snug, slick pussy. "I thought you were wet on the outside," he teased, starting to take more control over the pace of this sex, starting to show off to Hanabi what he was capable as he kept kissing her, burying her under so much firm and forward pressure that she couldn't think straight. There was a need from deep within Boruto to really lose himself to the pleasure, wanting only to explore and indulge, and what better way than to leave it all out and go for broke?

There was no way for Hanabi to keep straight the wild thoughts sending her crashing into dizzy joy. Her hands settled on his chest, feeling under his shirt how much more defined and firmer he was than she'd ever realized. She felt dizzy as he filled her, her body rocking in motions that began to feel automatic as she slid deeper into desire and let the need take her further, harder. She wanted to understand what she was doing and to focus no the ways he was driving her mad, but more and more, Hanabi just had to accept that she wanted his cock. Her nephew was giving her everything she needed, and Hanabi was certain that wasn't right, but also certain that she'd never felt this good before, that what she needed above all else was to let Boruto keep having his way with her wile she fell deeper into the helpless joy that wanted to consume her.

"You're making me feel so loose," Hanabi moaned, as she pushed herder down onto him, as the thick cock spread her but and challenged her to more and more compromising joys. "I can't remember the last times someone made me feel like a woman so hard, but you're..." She couldn't even say it, gripping him tighter as she let the desperation speak for itself and she expressed just how hopelessly, frantically done for she was. "Boruto, I want you to keep fucking me. Go harder. Take me. I'm ready for it!"

The hard thrusts from behind picked up, and Boruto decided to get drastic, as he grabbed Hanabi's hips and pulled her off of his cock, lifting her p and turning her round so he could slam her body down onto his cock. He had her riding his lap backwards now, hands digging under her top to toy with her breasts while he smeared his cum round the tops of them. "I can do more than you think," He promised, and proved that with blistering vigor and sped now, pushing her limits and testing the line of what he was able to get away with, focused exclusively on pushing her deeper into the pleasure, challenging what Hanabi could handle as he hammered up into her.

Shrieking under the joy of getting absolutely pounded, Hanabi was dizzy and compromised in all the best of ways, her body aflame with so much need and desire that it was almost too much to handle. She took it all faster and needier, letting the hopeless ecstasies push her limits, testing what she could do and embracing idea that she was right where she needed to be. Hanabi was unafraid of letting go now, pleasures spiking through her with such hot, shameless ecstasy that she didn't know ow to deal with all of it, but she knew she wanted to keep going. Hanabi had never felt more certain of anything before in her life.

So, when Boruto came in her pussy without warning, it was ecstasy. She gasped, body heaving and spine arching back as she let him fill her up, feeling the mess of hopeless desire take her. Her nephew's erupting cock pumping into her with wild joy, and she took the biggest, messiest creampie she could even remember taking, fully given now to singular desire and a pleasure beyond sense. She called his name again, overwhelmed and overjoyed as he proved himself to her. 

But Boruto wasn't done yet. His hands reached under his aunt's legs, hooking behind them as he lifted her up off of his cock. Confused and dizzy, Hanabi let him, gasping as he tried to look back behind him, only for him to get his arms behind her neck instead. "Wait," she whined. "Y-you're not..."

Boruto stood up proudly, and then slammed his aunt ass-first back down onto his cock, making her shriek out in sudden surprise as he impaled her and began to use her. That was the only way that Hanabi could think to describe how Boruto began to fuck her ass; he was using her. Using her body as a sex toy as he stood there full nelson pounding his aunt’s ass without any restraint or care, focused now singularly on making an impact and making sure she was falling deeper into his clutches.

With wild gasps of pleasure shrieking out aimlessly, Hanabi felt truly helpless here, pleasure surging across her body and bringing with it so much helpless, dizzy pleasure. "You're so rough!" she gasped, feeling him hold her in place as he folded her in half and took to ravaging her body. Nothing about this made sense or had to hold back; the pleasure here was merciless, and he found himself happily focused on bringing Hanabi wild pleasure far, far beyond anything she could bear. "Boruto, you're amazing. I'm sorry I teased you, I'm sorry I didn’t think sooner that you should be doing this. I love it!" She was hopeless, heaving up and down the big cock fucking away at her, losing herself to so much pleasure that she didn't feel like she could help herself now, but she wanted more of it, rocking p and own without a care, giving in t the pleasure and embracing what was now becoming too grand to handle.

"That's okay, I'm happy to show you. All the other girls I fuck say the same thing before I do this to them." His eagerness shone through now in ways that Hanabi couldn't have been ready for. Boruto was focused on breaking he down, wearing away at Hanabi's thoughts and loving the chance to push her limits, knowing she was just as compromised and hopeless as any other girl he fucked. He was in control here, feverish and wild as he fucked her faster and greedier, as he exposed her to so much pleasure and pushed her limits harder.

As good as having him fuck her pussy was, the joy of her ass getting stretched and filled was overbearing, Hanabi hanging in the air, folded in half with cum oozing out her well fucked snatch, every dizzy mess of pleasure in her head dragging her closer and closer toward the very unfocused mess of delight that just kept taking her. Hanabi felt unstoppable now, felt like she was getting everything she needed and more. The joys kept searing through her, overbearing delights pushing her limits messier and hotter. She wasn't able to much more than give in, embracing the delights that just kept hitting, and she was unafraid of this, wondering how to handle these spikes of raw sensation, of wild delight hitting faster and firmer.

"You're a stud, Boruto. You're such an amazing man, and you know how to use your huge cock better than I could have ever imagined!" Hanabi was completely lost now as all these pleasures kept hitting her. The ferocity behind his actions was so much more than she felt she could have possibly navigated through, burning her up as she took his slams into her ass, as she embraced the delight of getting used inside out. "I promise not to tell your parents, but I think I'll need more of your cock!"

The pride throbbing through Boruto was only getting stronger, his hips in merciless motion and the wild fervor he struck getting harder and hotter by the second. He felt powerful, completely in control and able to work at her pleasure without a care, challenging that his aunt could take. "And what about all your comments about the shape I'm in?" he asked, teasing harder and harsher. "Do you still think I can't keep up with you?"

The forward aggression behind his words drove her mad with frustration, and Hanabi knew it was all a game to him now. But it was a game she had to admit he'd won, not even remotely strong enough now to pretend otherwise as she kept getting filled and taken, his roughness escalating and pushing her limits to their dizziest extent. "I take it all back!" she whined in shaky confession. "You're amazing Boruto. You're in great shape. A stud with a huge dick who's making his aunt into his needy cockslut, and I don’t care anymore about how many push-ups you can do. Just keep fucking me!" She wasn't in a position to say much else, and every dizzy spark of lust kept wearing her down.

Smug thrusts and reckless pride all kept Boruto hard in control, savouring the pleasure of using her until she couldn't think straight. There was no shame in this moment anymore. No shred of care or restraint to keep her from what he craved; this was pleasure in its most ravenous form, and Hanabi was happily on her way to getting fucked stupid, to being pushed over the line and driven to the most intoxicating orgasm of her life by her hung nephew. She came hard, a wild anal-only orgasm proving to her just how unprepared she was for his dick. Hanabi couldn't believe these wild joys, but she knew they were absolute perfection, knew she was exactly where she wanted to be.

Boruto was eager to pump her ass full of cum, holding her down and groaning, "I knew you'd get it," as he made his mark on her. He pulled her off of his cock and then set her down onto the floor. "Now, you should apologize to me for underestimating me."

Dizzy in her post-coital bliss and faced down with the massive cock right in her face, Hanabi didn't think twice. She opened her mouth ands oved forward, getting his cock down her throat in a flash and starting to let herself give in. The pleasure was shameless and forward, driven by emotions and hungers that didn't want to stop, pleasures spiking quickly up. One hand went to her breast, starting to grope and fondle while her other hand went between her legs, jamming fingers up her twat and rolling with the senseless joy of letting herself give in. She was hopeless now, focused only on pleasure as pure and as feral as could believe. There was no holding back what followed, as mad desires took her by storm and she found herself lost.

Boruto watched Hanabi go all out on his cock, proud of himself as he watched her go all out on him, losing herself to the unrestrained joy and raw heat of getting lost in pleasure. It was all so immediate and frantic, and she looked damn good handling it all, dizzy and drunk on the pleasure she was given now. "You look a lot better on your knees like this. I think I can get behind this kind of workout." He didn't act much, didn't do anything to take away from how hard Hanabi was losing herself. She threw her way down his cock fast enough for him to really not care about the way this was going down; she did everything for him, and all Boruto had to do was stand there offering his cock up to her, allowing her to service him faster. There was nothing sensible or restrained about all this frantic commotion, and it kept him hot, kept him eager and hungry.

Never before in Hanabi's life had she felt this lost to a cock and the wild joys that serving it came with. she felt unstoppable and hopeless, slobbering back and froth, head rocking as she pursued so much hopeless and dizzy pleasure, as she explored the idea of losing all control. It was overbearing and maddening, bringing her so much pleasure and hunger that had to be expressed, and Hanabi no longer really care how badly she was losing herself; she just knew she wanted more. Each pull back from Boruto's cock left it covered in strands of thick spit, and they snapped all over her face as she pushed forward again, losing herself on his cock and forgetting all restraint as she explored her way down this crashing madness.

Fingerfucking herself in wild, shameless expressions of wat was becoming too grand to deal with, Hanabi couldn't have been happier to be proven wrong. She was elated, giving in faster to so much pleasure and need that she was losing all sense of control and grounding, just pushing harder, just letting herself learn the hard way what wild joys she needed and deserved. Everything was getting dizzy for her, throat stuffed full of dick, breath sparse, and she should have tried to deal with it al, should have done something to fight this off. Instead she fell deeper, growing more hopeless and susceptible to all the pleasures that kept taking her, until she couldn't think clearly anymore and her body was just succumbing to the helpless relief. This was too much to handle, and she wasn't strong enough to hold on anymore.

Hanabi came again, heaving and thrashing against her own fingers as Boruto grabbed tight at the back of her head and tugged her back. The only way to repay his hot aunt for her service was to hose her down with cum, and he was all too happy to blow a massive load all over he face, groaning and leaving in wild, bucking delight as he covered Hanabi's features in a heavy coating of thick semen. She took it happily, still fingering herself as her nephew plastered her with a huge facial, and Hanabi had no choice but to lean into this madness. "So much cum," she whined, drunk on his cock and leaning forward to plant kisses on it. "You can come work out with me any time, Boruto. I’d be happy to give you private training lessons."

"What's getting trained?' Boruto teased, rubbing his cock in her face.

"My holes."


	2. Getting Over All The Time I Had To Worry

Boruto was old enough that he didn't need a babysitter, but a different question entirely was if he was ready to take care of the whole house, and his parents weren't so sure of that, so as Hinata, Naruto, and Himawari went away for a weekend off--one that Boruto skipped out on so he could continue his training--Hanabi slipped right in to watch her family's home and keep an eye on her nephew, and nobody understood as they handed over the keys just how much of an eye Hanabi wanted to keep. She'd been waiting for more opportunities to fuck her nephew, as they took more chances here and there amid the training she helped work him through, but an entire weekend was a prospect that felt absolutely magical.

His parents were barely seconds out of the door before he grabbed hold of aunt Hanabi's hair and tugged her into a kiss. He couldn't resist the opportunity, the raw temptation and excitement tugging her in close, his tongue pushing into her mouth as he held her in tight against him. "I've been so excited," he groaned amid the sloppy makeouts he pulled Hanabi into, his haste and his vigor all pushing without much restraint or care. He was shameless. Eager. Ready for more. "I want to go all out this weekend."

"We can be so loud," Hanabi moaned, pulling him in tight against herself, desperate and heady with the cravings and the excitements that pulsed across her body. She was forward, unafraid, ready to make her move and impose her will upon the weird situation before her. Hanabi had fucked Boruto at nearly every opportunity she could get, and now she felt ready to take on even more, gripping him with a firm, wicked rush of desire and a need to find her footing, find a pleasure and a hunger she could embrace. With nobody to walk in on them, they were going to be able to enjoy a company and a warmth strong and firm enough to make this all ease up, to relax under the frustration and the weirdness of getting all over one another. Hanabi had big plans for all of this, ready to explore and indulge harder in her nephew's body as she remained now smitten with his cock like never before.

They stumbled into the bedroom, unable to keep their hands off of one another. Boruto couldn't keep from groping his aunt's tits and ass, while Hanabi's hands drifted lower, into his pants, grabbing and fondling without a shred of calm or care. She was so full of need, ready to be lit up by all the reckless hungers aching inside of her. She wasn't subtle, and it was unbecoming of her to be quite so shameless and feverish in her need for her nephew's cock, but Hanabi was far, far from able to resist this now, the pleasures just becoming so grand and so wild that she had to let them take hold.

They fell onto his bed, Hanabi on top of Boruto as they writhed their way up along the mattress in steady acceptances of these possibilities, getting closer, getting ready. Their lips remained locked and feverish until finally, Hanabi drew back, ready to indulge harder now, biting her lip and pulling away from the kiss with a wicked smile. "Do you want my mouth or my ass first?" she moaned, as she found him most fixated on those two holes, of the three. "You can pick, since we have lot to do this weekend, and I want to make it memorable for you."

"Let's save your ass for last," Boruto said, hands reaching for her chest and starting up at her clothes, opening them up. "I want you to worship my cock, then I want to fuck your titties. That sound good?" Boruto found his sexual confidence getting only more outrageous and loftier with each time they spent together, growing more eager to indulge in each others' bodies lit up with want and with hunger strong enough to keep them both engaged. He spoke with callous, juvenile motions, but it was everything Hanabi wanted to hear from her teenage stud of a nephew, her hands reaching into his pants and feeling him grow harder as she got more and more eager for what he offered her.

"It sounds amazing," she moaned. "You've been doing so well in your training, and I don't mind being your fucktoy all weekend." She wriggled her way down his body further, tugging at his pants, getting them off and letting his huge cock spring free as he finished getting her clothes open and tugged out of the way, and she didn't shy away from the openness, the offering. She welcomed his touch and the pleasure that hit, and she felt herself awash with desire and pleasure she could keep giving into. Burning pleasure and a shameless, reckless pulse of raw want hit Hanabi, and she simply couldn't resist the pleasures and the passions that hit her. The desperate vigor and heat that came with her feral want was beyond anything reasonable, and Hanabi was done ducking away from the realities of her desires. She was a pent up, lonely woman whose nephew had a huge cock and a cocky approach that made her crave these opportunities.

Slipping down to a position between his legs, Hanabi came face to face with Boruto's cock. A thick, waiting shaft that she felt herself overcome by desires to give in to. She was hopeless and hungry, fierce desires rushing up through her with something to prove, and she didn't care about decency. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, and her eyes stared up toward Boruto, and she gave some licks up and down across his waiting shaft. "You've been rock hard all day waiting for your auntie's mouth," she teased, and as her lips parted, she didn't shy away from sucking it into her mouth. Deep.

"I love fucking your mouth." Boruto couldn't deny the pleasure, moaning in agreement as his hips rocked forward and he began to wind up for this pleasure, craving possibilities and needs that hit him too hard to handle. The heated, boiling vigor of these pleasures washed across him with something potent, something that he didn't try to shy away from. His body craved this surrender, and he let it warm him over, let the steady bucking of his hips guide him back and forth, driven by pleasures potent and fiery enough to keep him ready and waiting. Burning. His hips started to rock into this desire, the pleasure spiking up stronger and bringing with it something welcome.

But he didn't fuck her mouth. He wanted Hanabi to worship his cock, and she was happy to take it slow, happy to ease into the pleasure with a slow and careful burn, something that she was able to appreciate without a whole lot of need or frustration. she didn't have to push this, and rather than try to, Hanabi walked a careful line. A steady one. She worked with a restrained pace to warm up to all these feelings, taking slow what she wanted and letting herself ease into a pleasure that didn't have to get too wound up or complicated. Not yet. It could be slow. At least, as slow as Hanabi was going to make it.

And she wasn't particularly restrained. Not today. Her head bobbed in wild motions back and forth, carelessly expressing and embracing the ideas that began to rip through her, and Hanabi didn't bother to hold back these possibilities. Moans and wet, sloppy slurping noises expressed the passions rising through her, and Hanabi didn't try to pull back from the wild needs that washed over her. Thew need to push it further ached through Hanabi, and she felt like she was going to get only messier and hotter as she pushed her limits, as her mouth wrapped around the cock and embraced with wide, desperate vigor every time she kept pushing.

Deeper she went. The cock head slipped into her throat, and Hanabi didn't try to hold back. She choked on her nephew' cock, proud of the pleasure that came with it, the satisfaction of taking him on warming her over with the powerful rush of pleasure, foggy and gooey delights she was able to lean into, warming up to the desire and the excitement that quivered through her body. It was off-beat and bizarre, but she welcomed it. Hanabi felt warm all over, arousal between her legs growing messier and stronger as she gave in., feeling the magnetic pull and power of what she craved, wanting so badly to embrace what was quickly taking her by storm, guiding her into a melting state of want and delirium she needed to keep rolling with. 

"You love my cock, don't you? I don't even need to fuck your face any more, you can't get enough of my dick." Boruto was lit up and greedy, overwhelmed by the desires that kept hitting, by the pleasures that lit her up and warmed over her thoughts, pulling her into a craving and a fever that she was happy to melt into. The temptation was fiery, potent, and it brought with it a rush of desires she was able to wind up through. Hanabi felt stronger. Better. Like everything aching through her body demanded that she surrender, and as she moaned in approval around her nephew's cock, she didn't try to resist it all. She needed him, and the pleasure grew more tumultuous and wild as she let it all ease into her, as she worked to suck and slobber on his cock.

Thick strands of drool coated his shaft as she drew back, pushing forward more desperately than she did the last time, winding up for hazy pleasures and rushes of wild emotion that kept feeding a cycle strange and aimless, wicked enough that she stopped caring about holding back. Sloppier motions and the rise and fall of her ready head all signalled the shameless pleasures that Hanabi pushed for, savouring the joy of his mouth, wanting to suck deeper, needing him to keep up and to keep giving her what she wanted most. She wanted to make Boruto cum, wanted to get from him what she craved and know she had done her part, keeping him writhing, aching, groaning louder for her as everything she brought on harsher, sharper waves of pleasure. Boruto didn't want to hold back, twisting on the bed, groaning in delight and feeling himself getting pulled into a state of deeper lust too powerful to want to resist. He needed this, and he just couldn't resist the pleasurers that came with it as he let go.

With a holler as loud and a s wild as could be, Boruto came down his aunt's throat right in his bed. He didn't hold anything back, certain he could be noisy as he threw himself into the joy of letting go. With a hard eruption of cum, he blew his load into Hanabi, painting the lining of her throat white as his hips bucked and he tugged ta her hair a bit. Hanabi closed her eyes and accepted it all, moaning around his cock as she let the sensation of his load splattering down her gullet push her into a state of wild acceptance. The gooey surrender and joy of letting herself give in was almost too good to handle, but she could not have been happier with just how backed up he was, knowing from experience that he would have plenty more spunk to feed her urges with.

She reached for her clothes and made sure to tug everything out of the way. Boruto wanted her tits, and her tits he would get, as she pulled them out and pushed forward in shameless, ready delight, getting them ready and out before she brought them forward. "You're growing up so fast, and I can barely keep track of it all. With an eager, sultry moan, Hanabi wrapped her tits around the cock she had just slobbered all over and deepthroated, a cock now wet and ready for her plump chest. She wasn't as well endowed as her sister was, but Hanabi didn't need those comically plump tits to make Boruto crave her. She knew she'd be fine with what she had, wrapping them around his cock and readying herself to tend to him.

This was all a filthy dream come true for Boruto. His affair with his aunt was something that always had be done in secret, hidden, off-site and away from anyone else. That limited the free time they could spend together and the places they could do it. But in his mind, being able to lie in bed and casually just spend an afternoon titfucking his aunt was the ideal, and Hanabi's steady pushes now felt like utter joy for him. He was ready to just lie there and appreciate this, receptive as could be to pleasures that didn't need anything hasty or wild, just the warm, cool push into steady pleasure, as he eased back and let it happen.

Up and down Hanabi worked, her breasts ready to provide him with all the pleasure she could give him. No restraint, no hesitation. Just the forward care and acceptance of needs firm enough to prove her point, to give him what he wanted. Her eyes studied him, with every shift of his body. He was undressing steadily, and her hands continued their wicked caress, continued to welcome him into the deepening pleasures she knew he would crave. Hanabi stared at his taut body, at the firm definition and a frame he grew into wonderfully, her eyes wide and needy as she pushed firmer. The desire and the cravings that carried Hanabi were bound to only get firmer as she gave into them, as she explored how good it could feel to let herself melt into this need and this attention.

Down at his cock she looked. At the throbbing, begging dick that pleaded with her for more. She knew she could get him all kinds of wound up, knew that each step of the way, Hanabi could keep Boruto begging for more. She wasn't afraid of pushing on firmer, wasn't afraid of winding him up with the intense desire and vigor that she knew he craved. He wanted her, and she wasn't shy about giving him every bit of her. "I want to say that I'm being a good nephew by preparing your cock for one day when it's going to make some girl very happy, but that's not true. I want to be selfish and keep your huge dick all for myself."

Boruto brushed some hair out of her face and caressed her cheek, locking eyes with the aunt who kept pampering his dick and winding him up. Boruto couldn't deny that the continued pleasure and acceptance she sparked inside of him left him craving more of her, and he didn't try to inch away from it. "Nobody has to know that I'm not really single," he bragged, happy to carry on this sordid affair with an older woman. With his aunt. "With how great a job you do with my dick, I don't even know how any girl my age could compare. You know exactly how to make me feel so good."

The pleasures tensing up inside of Hanabi only made her work harder. Blushing under the warming thrill of knowing how he saw her, how he appreciated her, only made Hanabi more needy and feverish; she wasn't able to deny the pleasures warming up through her, wasn't able to fight against the burning joys that kept hitting. The cloying, shaky bliss rising through her body brought with it so many pulses of aching heat, and with his words praising her in just the ways she needed, Hanabi was due to give in completely, to surrender to the bliss and the hunger, temptations flaring inside of her without restraint. Hanabi was being charmed right off her feet by Boruto of all people. Maybe it was just how hooked she was on his cock, but it was taking a toll on her thoughts and her better judgment that she found herself simply unable to contend with, sinking ever further, craving his touch without sense.

This time, as Boruto came, it was all over her chest and all over her face. Hanabi was ready for more, moaning out in joy as he left another big, gooey mess, the sticky, white streaks getting everywhere, showing off the unrestrained heat and vigor he was capable of, and Hanabi's entire body clenched up with a want that she knew was only going to get fiercer. She needed more of him. As much of him as she could get. She let him make a big, sticky mess of her face and her chest, let him show off the wild joys he was capable of, and when he was done cumming, she knew exactly how she wanted him.

"I'd say lie back and get relaxed, but you seem pretty fucking comfy already," she teased, pressing her hands against his firm chest and starting to ease her way back up his body. Not for a kiss, though; she straddled him as she shifted upright. "Why not just stay where you are for a bit longer? I'll ride your cock hard, but you have to promise me that you'll pin me down and fuck my ass raw after I do. Is that a good deal?" Hanabi didn't actually mind doing all the work, but she wanted to wring from Boruto a little something extra along the way.

"I love that deal," he said, smile growing bigger. Greedier. How could Boruto turn down an offer like that?

So Hanabi had the confidence and the forward, ready, firm bliss she needed to shove her way down onto Boruto's cock and impale herself with pride atop him. A gasp of raw pleasure tore from her throat s she took him, head rolling back in raw, wild delight as she felt him fill her. The thick, waiting embrace of his thick, ready cock brought Hanabi a pleasure that few things in life could compare to. Just the molten joy and relief of giving in, bringing her something spectacular. Hazy. She wanted more of it, and Hanabi didn't want to hold back from these possibilities. Back and forth she rocked in steady acceptance, staring up with a speed and a hunger forward enough to show off the raw pleasures she was determined to seek.

Starting up hard and wild, the pleasure wasn't particularly restrained. Unreasonable, shameless pleasure came on hard. Just as hard as Hanabi wanted. She knew that Boruto would have gone at her with a savage speed and greedy intent to prove himself that was absolutely not the least bit reasonable. Hanabi liked it better that way. Her hips worked up to a shameless spree of greed and excitement as she worked up and down his cock, fingers tightening against his chest as she bounced without restraint, staring down at him with wide, greedy eyes. As she rode, the heave of her breasts caught Boruto's eye, as they shook and his messy ropes of cum slowly dripped down them. He'd made a mess of Hanabi, and now he got to lean back and appreciate it while she did all the work.

Nothing made her happier than feeling her nephew's huge cock inside of her. It didn't make a lot of sense to her even now, but she found herself so recklessly lit up with pleasures she just had to keep rolling with, and the sensations didn't want to slow down, pleasure aching and brewing, bringing on pleasures and needs she was happy to give up to. Every desperate throb inside of her body called for more, craving possibilities and a surrender more intense than could be helped. Each step of the way, she continued pushing, hips rocking more stubbornly through every molten pulse of want. She knew exactly what she was doing and how to make the most of it, and she couldn't be stopped. Up and down she heaved, stubborn and determined, moaning out with a bliss and a conviction that wasn't sensible or calm. she felt powerful. Shameless.

"I can't even look at girls my age anymore," Boruto confessed. "I have so much appreciation for mature women now. Ladies like you and..." He drifted off a bit. Tense. He shouldn't have said 'and', and he seemed immediately nervous about it. He knew he shouldn't have. All smugness and greed when he was talking up his cock, but implying he was attracted to another woman and it drifted away.

"No, it's fine, Boruto," she moaned. She rode harder. "You can't fuck your aunt forever. Who else has caught your eye?" She burned with curiosity and delight, a pleasure that simply would not be stopped. "You can tell me."

"Sarada's mom," he confessed. "I used to have a crush on Sarada, but ever since we started having sex, I can't care much about her anymore. Her mom looks so much hotter. Developed. Experienced. Just like you." He started to thrust up from below her, trying to make up for his words by fucking Hanabi harder and giving her a pleasure she could embrace, and she appreciated all the extra attention. Moaning louder, her head rolled back, and it smoothed away all the worries he had about how she was taking this.

Hanabi found the mere fact that she was giving Boruto a thing for women her own age a bliss that kept her smiling and heaving, eager to keep riding and push that momentum further. Riding him brought on waves of pure delight she was shameless about giving into, bucking along his cock and fucking herself away to the embrace of a powerful orgasm, a raw and tempestuous rush of pleasures strong enough to wear away anything she could have been worried about in this situation. She was loud, she was driven, and with a wild gasp of pleasure, she gave in completely. Sarada gave up to the joy, moaning loud and hot as she came, her entire body stiffening in ecstasy as she pulled him down with her into the pleasure. A load of raw, incestuous, unprotected cum flooding into Hanabi's pussy was exactly what she craved, the perfect piece of sin to keep carrying her as she gripped him tight and held on.

It was Boruto's turn, and rather than wait for Hanabi to ask if he was ready to dominate her, he turned her around and dragged her abruptly into position, deciding it was going to be a lot more fun if he caught her by surprise and took sudden charge on his own. He tugged his aunt into position without warning or sense, and Hanabi went with a wild shriek into position down on her hands and knees, his grin on her clothes suddenly pulling at them as he shoved her down slammed his cock into her ass this time.

"No time to waste, I've got the hottest ass in the village to fuck!" Boruto groaned, back in control and ready to show off what he could do as his hips slammed into not just into gear, but into overdrive. He was a lucky young man who had a shot here at something incredible, the raw pleasure carrying him hard as he began to pound into her from behind, the raw thrusts showing off the ideas and the desires he craved. "Let's go. I'm done being lazy, it's time to fuck like animals all weekend."

"All weekend!" Hanabi shrieked. She loved it. The reality of just what having Boruto all over her for an entire weekend offered up hit her like a ton of bricks, and then even more intense an impact was her nephew's hips crashing against her ass. The loud, fleshy slapping noises said it all, and she was in so deep over her head, struggling now to keep some modicum of sense amid the growing fires, the pleasures coursing her veins with fiery intent. She was happy to allow Boruto to use her, but the raw reality of what letting him have unfettered access to her body for two days offered was a special kind of madness.

Senseless slams forward buried his cock deep into her ass. So much cock. The ecstasy of it all kept Hanabi dizzy, treated to the amazing thrill of having the massive cock ravaging her with wicked, vicious intent. It felt almost too good to be true, and Hanabi was there every step of the way to keep giving up to it, allowing herself to creep along the joys and succumb deeper, messier, lost to a shameless pulse of want strong enough to keep her calling out for more. Begging for it. "Fuck me raw!" she pleaded. "Show my tight ass hole what it's good for: being a cocksleeve for my hung nephew stud!"

Firm smacks across Hanabi's ass rang out loudly. This was the chance Boruto had been waiting for. "I'm going to fuck you all over every inch of the house. Even mom and dad's bed. I'm going to make your body my plaything until they get back, and they'll never know." He felt powerful. Ready. She was his, and he knew she was going to remain his, knew that he could keep getting away with whatever he damn well pleased. Hanabi hadn't married, and everyone remained completely unaware of just he was doing to take advantage, driving home the vigor behind the sordid truth they kept to themselves.

Every wild, frantic gasp of pleasure from Hanabi's lips was louder than the last. They didn't have to be quiet this time. Didn't have the risk of anyone finding them, and to be able to let all the emotions off of her chest felt like utter bliss. Relief. There was a catharsis in letting everything bottled up out, and it twisted with all the joys of getting her ass pounded to create a heady rush of perfectly laid-out circumstances. There was nothing better than this, and she knew she was on course for a frantic orgasm way too fast for a woman of her supposed sexual experience, but she didn't care. Everything inside of her pleaded for release, pleaded to let go, and she just was not capable of holding it back. Not capable of letting anything stop her.

With utterly drunk and frantic pleasures, Hanabi let go, giving up with squealing joy to a pleasure too grand to believe. She came screaming and howling as the pleasure hit her, as the growing ferocity of letting go hit her. Fortunately, Boruto wasn't far behind in the raw joy of giving in, bringing on rushes of pulsating satisfaction that just had to be given into. It was joy in its purest form, and Boruto was happy to slam in, happy to grunt and slam forward, pumping his aunt's bowels with another shot of jizz and making her tremble under his touch.

"Love using my aunt as a cum dumpster!" he shouted, grabbing at her hips and dragging her along the bed with him. She went imp, flopping face-down, but he pulled her up, impaling her on his cock and supporting her with his hands under his legs. Effortlessly, he began to walk Hanabi off, impaled on his dick. "I want to go find a snack, let's keep fucking!" he said, and with each step, he proceeded to drill into her rougher, proving that nothing was going to hold him back.

A Boruto free to fuck casually and without restraint was to be a Boruto ready to show Hanabi that she had not in fact brushed on even the surface of his stamina. But by the end of the weekend, she'd understand fully, and know that maybe him having eyes for other older women wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. The Reasons We Don't Understand

"Harder," Hanabi moaned, clinging to her nephew as he pinned her to the bed and hammered into her with all the fever and vigor she knew to expect from him. "I haven't been fucked like this in so long, you make me feel young again!" Her hazy and shameless cries filled the air without a shred of care or concern for how loud she was being. Hanabi took Boruto's cock and embraced her most shameless of desires, an indulgence getting hotter and greedier with each roll of her hips, desperately pursuing relief and desperate satisfaction. Her legs were up in the air as she gave herself up so readily to the wild thrill of having her pussy plundered.

Lying on top of his aunt and giving it to her with as much feverish lust as he could muster, Boruto didn't try to fight this. He threw himself with utter vigor into the bliss of pounding Hanabi, lost once more to his primal desire to give in. She'd called him over to sate her desires after he finished training for the day, and he had plenty of steam to blow off now, and he found himself largely incapable of controlling or containing the hopeless desires that hit so hard. He wanted to fuck away his worries, and the best way to do it was to throw himself hard into the task of pleasuring Hanabi and blowing her mind, certain of how badly she needed him and ready to go all out on bringing her the satisfaction she deserved.

Hanabi was torn between keeping Boruto's lips flush against hers and losing herself to the hopeless desire of getting him all over her, and of letting her lips free so she could keep howling out in as grand and showy a display as she could of completely letting fucking go. There was no time to hold this back, no way to contain what she wanted so sorely, the cravings hitting her ever hotter as she continued her indulgence. Hanabi couldn't make up her mind, which wasn't too much of a change for her, desperately tugged back and forth between her need to treat her nephew like a boyfriend and find her intimacy with him, and expressing how sorely she needed him to keep ruining her.

Or so it seemed. Another purpose hung over Hanabi's noisiness, as the creeping footsteps down the hall stumbled. Sakura couldn't believe her ears; Hanabi had a man over. She'd told Sakura to come over for tea, and when she didn't receive an answer, Sakura stepped in, wondering if everything was okay. And now, she was stuck listening to the commotion and chaos of Hanabi having sex. She should have taken that as a good reason to leave and pull back, but a dark curiosity took hold of her, and she couldn't shy away from it.

It had just been so long.

Peering through the halfway open door and peeking in on Hanabi to see what salacious situation she'd found herself in, Sakura was instead greeted with the sight of Boruto slamming into his aunt from above, and that was enough to make her completely fucking stop. Freezing in place and staring in utter shock at the situation before her, Sakura didn't have an answer to this mess, startled and frozen in place by the strange feelings sweeping over her, a creeping strangeness that she didn't know how to face. Her body tightened up, and she stared in confused, compromised awe at the sight of Boruto and Hanabi in feverish sexual indulgence.

"Your pussy feels extra tight today, Aunt Hanabi," Boruto groaned, hammering faster into her, throwing Hanabi into a mad spiral of indulgence and noise that she couldn't do a damn thing to keep control over. She moaned harder for him, getting into a mad, hollering spiral of indulgence as she fell deeper, as her legs rose up higher and wrapped around Boruto's waist. She was untameable, insatiable, and certain she was putting on a show, and wanted to make sure it was a good one.

Hanabi knew she had double booked her afternoon, and timed it out so Sakura was bound to arrive later than Boruto was. That was the very essence of her plan, and she really hoped if Sakura was watching, that she liked what she saw. While Hanabi was thrilled with Boruto's willingness to come fuck her whenever she wanted it, his libido and stamina were simply too much for her to keep up with. He could keep fucking for hours after she had her fill, and she didn't feel like he'd really left the situation satisfied at all. This especially held when they couldn't fuck for a while and he got pent up. Hanabi needed to tempt some other older women his way, and when he mentioned a crush on Sarada's mother now more than Sarada, Hanabi knew she needed to get Sakura on board, but couldn't easily admit out loud that she loved fucking her nephew and wanted her to have a taste.

Shaken by the revelation, Sakura stood unable to look away, staring at the commotion and beholding the utter chaos of seeing Boruto go all out on Hanabi. Sakura hadn't had sex in so long. Too long. The fact weighed on her in ways that she was completely incapable of dealing with, head spinning as she struggled to make sense of these feelings, struggling and begging for clarity, stumbling into the pleasure and the heat of a complete wreck. Her hands almost strayed in toward her thighs, almost betrayed her dignity as she watched this play out. She shouldn't have. Sakura should have turned around and run away, struggling with the idea that she was in such a helpless, wanting position.

She needed this.

Boruto's cock looked big, even buried in Hanabi's pussy. All that Sakura got to see was a bit of dick rocking up and down, but it was such a thick little bit, and her desperate, snug pussy had gone so long without anything at all inside of it bigger than her own fingers, so of course Sakura was bound to crave hi. She stared, losing her patience and her focus as she struggled with this excitement, a desire she just had to keep sinking into, licking her lips and accepting these cravings, knowing she was too compromised now to contain these ideas and these desperations. She appreciated only the idea that she needed to give up fully.

All the wild thrusting and vigor had Hanabi happily sinking toward the edge, eager to go over it and to lose herself to the mess of clumsy pleasures threatening to unravel her. "Cum inside," she pleaded, lets locking around his waist as she held Boruto in, desperate to keep him inside of her as he pushed forward with wild motions and ultimately came undone at the seams, groaning and pumping hot spurts f messy, molten seed right into his aunt's pussy. Another incestuous creampie to have Hanabi howling out in pure delight, fingers digging into his back and her entire being consumed by hopeless need.

Boruto pulled out slowly, his cock twitching and pulsating as he withdrew it. It wasn't meant to be a show, but as he pulled back and all the sticky strands of their combined juices clung to his mighty prick, Boruto unwittingly showed off to Sakura just how well endowed his cock was, the huge shaft twitching and loosing another rope of cum right across her mound as he groaned. "That was great, Aunt Hanabi, but I'm still hard. We can go again, right?"

Hanabi let out a frustrated whine. "Of course we can, Boruto. I swear, you never go soft between these. Your energy is almost too much for me." She pushed up against him, guiding him to kneel before her as she began to clean off every inch of his huge cock, angled perfectly for Sakura to capture every indecent second of what she was doing. "Tell me again about how much you love mature women," she cooed.

"The only woman I want now is the kind with experience," he confessed, not sure why she wanted to hear it, but happy to provide it for her. Maybe Hanabi just wanted a pick-me-up and reassurance of why he chose to sleep with a woman so much older than him. "One who knows how to make me feel good, and one who needs a young stud like me to fuck her right.

"Who's the girl you used to have a crush on before you realized how much more you liked her mom?" Hanabi spoke between slurps on her nephew's dick, happily overbearing and shameless in the way she kept pushing on, craving the validation and wickedness of catching Sakura's ear.

"Oh, Sarada! Yeah, I used to want to date her, but ever since we started having sex, I realized how much more attractive her mom is."

Sakura finally snapped out of her lustful haze in time to realize what was happening, staring in shock at Boruto and feeling the chilly surprise race up her spine. She didn't have a second to deal with the revelation and all the ways that it hit her, her body freezing up and a sense of sudden panic overcoming her as she realized who Naruto was talking about. Her. Boruto was getting a blowjob from his aunt and happily talking up how he was attracted to Sakura, evoking sensations much too indecent for her to deal with. Sakura finally found the ability to move, and she used that power for the only thing that felt right.

She ran.

Sakura had absolutely no hope of dealing with the sudden swell of emotions that hit her, the idea that Boruto was attracted to her and had in fact stopped having feeling for her daughter upon realizing how much he liked 'mature' women. But as she ran, she could feel how slick her thighs were, feel the heat that rumbled in her body. Sasuke had been gone for so long, and Sakura didn't have a second's argument to make against the idea that she was pent up enough that the idea of letting some eager young stud with boundless energy fuck away all of her bottled-up frustrations wasn't maddeningly appealing.  
*****************************  
For days, the frustration stewed inside of Sakura, and she wasn't as sterling or as steady as she should have been. The unfortunate truth was, she had needs that had gone long unaddressed, and without a hope of controlling herself, she began to plot. Himawari's birthday was coming up at the Uzumaki home, and as friends of the family, Sakura and Sarada were set to be there. Sakura didn't even consider the idea of holding back for very long; she was a very lonely woman and her needs had taken a form much too intense and ravenous for her to possible resist. She needed to express herself now, needed to give up to the temptations and the desires that hit her.

Sakura entered the party certain of what she wanted to do, strange as it was. She found herself incapable of not plotting her way into the strange depravity of what she was after, seeking something truly wicked, desire grabbing her tightly and urging her to give in. She was hungry for him, and twisted as it was, her only priority now was in advancing upon Boruto and getting her needs taken care of, after so long spent with nothing at all to sate her needs. Sakura was ready, confident, and walked into a girl's birthday party with her eyes on fucking her brother, and she didn't care how wrong it was.

Finding Boruto away from everyone else wasn't too hard. He was in his bedroom when Sakura first arrived, seeking him out at the first chance she could. Peeking into his room, she saw him shifting about, away from his younger sister's friends and knowing this was her chance. "Boruto," Sakura said softly, drawing his attention. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." Boruto nodded and smiled back at her. "If my mom sent you, I'll be out soon, I promise. I just need t--"

"No, actually, I wanted to come see you myself." Sakura stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. She decided that being forward was the best chance Sakura had at seeing this through, insane as it was to consider such a steep leap. Closing his door certainly drew his attention, and Sakura felt like she was already past the point of no return. "Usually, the only times I get to see you are when you're with Sarada, and I'm never able to tell you how I feel with her around. I don't want her to know what I feel for one of her friends, but you're alone now, and everyone is paying attention to your sister, so I think I'm finally safe to confess how I feel."

The words made Boruto tighten up, a surprise and a heat that hit him with much more speed than he was ready for. "What do you want to tell me?" he asked, standing by the edge of his bed with a tense feeling of utter surprise and want. His eyes couldn't keep off of Sakura. She was beautiful, and he couldn't for a moment pretend he didn't feel an ache wash over him staring at this mature woman, at the way she slunk toward him. Her hips, her breasts, the general sense of confidence and readiness that urged her forward. Sakura exuded confidence, and it was that confidence that pulled Boruto in, kept him now focused and fascinated.

Sakura gently pressed a hand against Boruto's chest, pushing him onto her back. Just taking charge with such forward sexuality was a shock, a rush of excitement that hit Sakura and brought everything into focus for her. She pushed him onto his back and climbed up on top of him, seizing hold of Boruto with much more confidence and steadiness now as she began her advance, tugging him into a flurry of reckless kisses, hands upon his lap. She'd never been this forward before. Never been this drastically sexual and careless. Here, though, it felt right. She was the older woman abandoning sense to shamelessly indulge now in this young man's body and completely remove herself from restraint. It was to her absolute satisfaction to go all out on him now.

Boruto didn't resist it. There were no words spoken, but the kiss did say a lot, and he had no idea what to make of Sakura pressing against him with such desire and hunger, but he was happy to open up to it, happy to lean into the confusion and the heat as he let her shift and writhe atop him. His hands didn't shy away from grasping her, settling onto her hips and tugging at her pants, opening up more and more to the pleasures that demanded he give in. "You're beautiful," he groaned, startled by just how abrupt these feelings were as they hit him, but he felt ready to take them, welcoming of Sakura's strange form of aggression and lust.

"I know it's not right to want my daughter's friend, but you deserve a woman who knows how to make you feel amazing." Sakura had never been so ready to play into her age before, as she pushed Boruto up along the bed, keeping her lips flush to his and ensuring she was as shameless and forward as could be in what she wanted. Sakura had plans for him, and nothing but utter surrender was going to feel right, as she pushed him to settle up at the head of the bed, her hands grabbing his pants and tugging them abruptly down. As his massive cock swung upward, standing proud and rigid before her, Sakura became extra certain of how badly she needed this; he was so well endowed, so utterly gifted with a cock she was powerless against the temptation to give up to. "And only a woman who knows what she's doing could possibly handle a cock like yours."

Moving with a haste that Boruto could not believe, the sudden surprise and tension of Sakura shoving at his cock and embracing it was a startling pulse of delight. His hips struggled, taking on a sudden pulse of excitement and hunger, a desire that he wanted to give in to completely. Sakura's abrupt swallowing of his cock and the shameless vigor with which she pushed forward hit him hard, and Boruto felt ready now to give in fully to these hungers. There wasn't a shred of sense or restraint behind Sakura's indulgence, and Boruto in turn felt ready to abandon reason as he watched her go.

The taste of cock against her lips sent Sakura into a frenzy she was in no way prepared to face, slurping his cock down and forcing herself down his shaft, sucking it into her throat and happily throwing all reason aside. Within the hopeless chaos of surrender came something beautiful, and she didn't try to fight against the temptation. Pulling back wasn't for anything other than the chance to gasp, "Your cock is amazing!" before she shoved right back down again. Her sloppy devotion and the careless fever behind her head's back and forth pace brought on pure bliss, a pleasure and a heat she was completely incapable of resisting.

Rocking her head in sloppy back and forth motions along Boruto's cock, Sakura found herself right where she hoped she'd be, indulging in her sinful wants, feeling young again as she sucked hi down deeper. Even choking on his cock in messy struggle felt like joy to her now, and she didn't feel like she could hold back any of what was happening to her, putting her mouth and her throat to work in ways that she felt wildly out of shape on. This was a rare treat, an assurance that she had been right to go for him and satisfy itches she had gone too long without scratching. Gleaming eyes continued to stare up at Boruto, feverish and wanton, full of reckless lust and a desire for more of him.

"I'm more attracted to you than I am to Sarada," Boruto finally confessed. He had no idea she'd already overheard him telling Hanabi that, had no idea how much insight she had already into his indiscretions. It didn't matter. Sakura's sloppy oral praise pushed Boruto deeper into a pleasure like nothing else, and he was happy to keep rolling with it, throwing himself into the delight as he watched her take charge, feeling like that wouldn't go on for much longer.

Nothing felt better to Sakura than this most hopeless show of greed and lust, a desire running hopelessly away from her as she continued to lose herself to the messy service of his cock. Boruto was primed and ready, opened up to her in ways that she was eager to take advantage of, and she did so with gusto, abandoning sense deeper and more drastically as she threw herself into the deep end, leaving his cock covered in messy strands of her spit. Understanding and logic melted away, replaced only with the hopeless desire and fever she wanted, pursuing the joy without hesitation or pause. She wanted him, and her sloppy adoration proved step by step just how sorely she craved him, how desperately she wanted his cock.

Air became sparse for Sakura, whose throat relaxed and opened up to accept every inch of Boruto's cock deeper, embracing the hopeless chaos and glee of letting herself succumb, and there didn't feel like much sense to be found in any of this. That was what made it so enjoyable, what brought Sakura to such heights of delight. Pure indulgence and want carried her back and forth, urged her to continue sucking and adoring his cock, wanting nothing more than his utmost enjoyment of the proceedings as she pursued him without pause. 

"I'm going to cum!" Boruto wanted, twisting and aching underneath her touch, wanting to seize charge and craving the pleasures awaiting him, but he held back, controlled himself with sparse struggles and aches as his pulsating cock begged for release. Sakura didn't stop sucking, didn't slow her adoration at all, and so when he came undone, it was only right to let it go without much more care, blowing his load into her throat, catching Sakura off guard in the most delighted of ways. She took every drop down, proud of what he was doing to the lining of her throat as she held strong for him, letting him cum and wringing every drop out before she finally pulled back.

"You need a woman's love so badly," Sakura said, gasping for air as she drew back. "Boruto, tell me what you think of me."

"I think you're beautiful," Boruto said. "I think you look amazing, and you're so experienced. I see that now more than ever. I was right about you. You're mature and talented, and I want to fuck you. You're lonely at home, aren't you? Let me fix it."

Sakura's hands swiftly pushed her pants and her panties down. She wriggled out of them as fast as she could, moving up Boruto's body with a desperate haste and a fever like nothing else. She didn't slow down until she was slamming her down onto his cock, until she was crying out, "I'm so lonely, Boruto!" She shrieked in wild joy as she impaled herself on his cock. It was everything she hoped it would be, an incredible rush of emotions surging up through her as she threw herself into this, aflame with commotion and lust and a hunger for him like nothing else.

Boruto understood completely, and he watched as Sakura rode his cock, tugging her top off and letting free her ample chest, which bounced before his widening eyes. "I'll take care of it all," he promised, hands finding her hips and thrusts bucking upward, trying to meet Sakura in her motions and embrace the wild chaos of this moment. There didn't feel like much sense to this pleasure, just a hopeless, forward need so desperate and so twisted that she didn't find herself capable of dealing with her needs. She was frantic, almost feral in her approach, and she threw herself faster into this mess as she unraveled. Sakura was long pas the point where she could stop and consider what she was doing. Now, with Boruto balls deep inside of her, she could think only of how desperately she wanted to lose herself, giving in to the utter chaos and commotion without sense.

Faster and needier, Boruto kept fucking her with hopeful vigor, giving Sakura everything he could and satisfying her loneliness, caring deeply about making her feel better, but as she rode him, he couldn't help but feel an itch. An ache. As much as he liked this, between her snug pussy bouncing along his cock and her big tits heaving in his face, Boruto couldn't deny that he wanted to take control, wanted to make this mess his, and he found himself struggling to keep himself under control. Struggling so hard that, ultimately, he just couldn't contain himself; Sakura had been in charge for so little time, but it had been too long for him in this state.

So he rolled her around, shoving Sakura onto her back as he threw his weight into the commotion, hands turning her swiftly around and shoving her onto her hands and knees. "Here, let me do the work, you just relax!" He said. It was a kindness, in some strange was, as he hammered into her snug hole without a care, brilliant and blistering in the pace he struck and the way he sought to give Sakura all the relief she craved. Her moans grew louder and foggier as she struggled with this mess, dealing with these feelings and failing to hold herself together.

Cries of pleasure rang out proudly, the only consolation to Sakura being how Himawari's noisy birthday party meant that it was likely nobody was listening or could hear them. Still, she buried her face into the pillow, trying to contain this mess as Boruto showed off his strength and his youthful vigor, fucking her into oblivion with such prowess and power that it almost felt like too much to deal with. This didn't make sense, but within that lack of sense was something beautiful, and Sakura simply stopped caring about self-control or restraint. She had no time for it; this was a mess of indulgence now, a pleasure beyond words or sense, and with each hopeless motion forward, she gave in just a little bit deeper, struggling to keep her head together as Boruto showed her that she was more than just pent up.

Each thrust into her snug hole was catharsis. Her greedy twat accepted him and his ripe power, accepted that she was weak against what he wanted to do to her, but that that was exactly what she needed. Boruto simply didn't control himself, fucking her with greedy abandon and a complete lack of restraint. There was too much to deal with, embracing the pleasure and accepting that she needed this. Needed all of this. It didn't matter if he was her friends' son, didn't matter if she was technically a married woman. She needed Boruto's huge cock filling her needy hole up and igniting the fires inside of her that she didn't know could even still burn.

The blistering greed and want of his thrusts were unbearable, and Boruto kept on going, embracing the utter joy and accepting that this was everything for him. His balls smacked against Sakura's clit with each thrust as he pushed harder forward. "From now on, you can call me over whenever you want it. I know we'll have to hide it from Sarada, but I want to make sure you feel good." He didn't even feel bad about cheating on Hanabi. Were they even together? He didn't feel like it was that big a deal, just like he wasn't expecting Sakura to become his girlfriend. Still, He brought to this mess a patience and an intimacy that felt like the only reasonable way to proceed, and he could not be stopped now, throwing himself into this chaos and embracing pleasure beyond sense.

They came together, both bodies tightening up as, with a climactic rush of utter pleasure, they lost themselves. Sakura pushed her face tighter into the pillow to silence the screams of wild joy that ripped through her as a well deserved orgasm brought her to pleasures she had almost forgotten about. She struggled and convulsed under this joy, aching for more of this bliss and abandoning sense to give up to it, moaning all the while. Boruto's hot, thick cum erupting inside of her was the most profane and twisted of joys, but she didn't even try to act like it wasn't precisely what she needed. Her spine arched back and she let herself succumb fully, proud of what she'd done and at peace with the weight of her actions and how depraved they truly were. She felt good. Felt certain of herself.

"More," was all Sakura could say, and Boruto was right there to indulge, rolling her onto her back and immediately throwing himself into another round, as Sakura learned just how much of a handful he could be. That suited her fine, and with his attentions now split between two older women to keep his needs under control, maybe he wouldn't be too much for either to deal with.  
************************  
"Boruto, are you okay?" A knock on his door caught Boruto by surprise, and he was quick to tug the blankets up. Especially as the door opened. Sarada peeked her head in. "Your mom asked me to check on you."

"I'm feeling really tired," Boruto groaned. "I hate to miss the party, but I don't feel very good. I'm just trying to rest. Can you let her know I'll be okay, and I'll try to be out in time for cake?"

Sarada sighed. "I'll do that. Also, you haven't seen my mom anywhere, have you?"

"Nope, didn't know she was here." Boruto shrugged it off. "Thanks for checking on me,"

Sarada nodded, and closed the door. Unaware that through the whole exchange, Boruto's cock was down her mother's throat.

The indecent thrill of sucking Boruto off right under Sarada's nose had Sakura all kinds of needy, fingering herself in hopeless swells of joy as she cleaned herself off of Boruto's cock, revering it with all the sloppy overtures she could muster. A mere blanket was all that helped maintain this new secret; she'd barely even begun, and already she took big, sweeping risks. It should have been cause for concern, but truthfully, it was everything Sakura could have wanted.

"Phew, we tricked her," Boruto groaned, letting out his relief as his body relaxed a bit. "That was really hot. I hope we have more run-ins like that. I think we can keep the secret, don't you?" But his fingers tightened in Sakura's hair, and instead of letting her answer, he tugged her harder down his cock, keeping Sakura at work for his pleasure and completely lost to her adoration. Just where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. Far From Far Behind

All night, Sakura fielded questions about who she was trying to impress. She had dressed up for a night out drinking with 'the girls' that saw her quite shamelessly looking like she was trying to pick up a man. She insisted up and down that it was nobody, and indeed, whenever a man so much as tried to strike up conversation with her, she said she was married and shot it down. "I just want to look pretty," was her explanation. She was a mother, a career woman, technically married even though she found herself infuriatingly lonely way too often. But she looked good for her age, and all the other women who were once students her age felt like she must have been using tapping into the techniques of her mentor, Tsunade, to keep herself looking incredibly youthful.

Which helped her pull off the dress. It was a gorgeous pink number that hugged her figure without a shred of restraint or hesitation, wearing it with pride and owning up to every curve of her body. Were she in anything but perfect shape, it would have been immediately apparent, but she kept herself taut and tight, and she wanted to show it off. Black gloves reached most of the way up her arm, black stockings hugged her legs all the way up to the hem line of her skirt, which could have used a few more inches for a woman her age. She didn't care. She felt damn good walking around flaunting herself, and the way she so carefully and swiftly shot down any would-be suitors, even with a few drinks in her, had her friends accepting that she really was just looking to feel good by looking good.

But that wasn't actually the truth. The closer that Sakura got to the end of the night, the more ready she was to look toward the door. She was dressed for one special man, and she knew he was waiting for her. Risky thing was, said man's mother was one of the friends she was out with, Hinata occasionally talking about how well her son was progressing in his ninja studies, and Sakura had to stifle a laugh. Especially when Hinata mentioned how her sister, Hanabi, was giving him so many private lessons and helping him get on the right track. Sakura had seen those lessons firsthand.

But that was fine. It was a secret she could savour as she sat there smirking and ignoring things, waiting out the right time. She finally caught sight of someone slipping in. Boruto's disguise was absolutely ridiculous, but everyone was sufficiently tipsy enough to not be paying attention to the silly wig he'd thrown on or the slightly too-big clothes that marked him as a ninja on duty. He wasn't, but as he slipped in, his jacket provided him enough credibility to simply slip away. Sakura smiled, and waved him toward the back door, toward the bathrooms. She'd met him there in a moment.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Nature's calling." Sakura excused herself, slipping away seamlessly from the commotion and following Boruto into the bathroom. Nobody had caught on to any of what she was doing, and that was how she liked it. There was risk, but slight enough to almost not matter as she walked into the men's bathroom, slipping on and closing the door behind her.

Boruto waited for Sakura, and once the door was closed, he pushed the older woman right up against it, his tongue pushing into her mouth. "I hope I'm not late," he said, hands going right for her ass, loving the way it looked in her tight dress and savouring the joy of touching her with the most shameless attention. "Aunt Hanabi kept me a bit too long."

The idea that Boruto had just come from railing his aunt and was right here now to be Sakura's all-night stud was an insane thrill she almost couldn't believe. Sakura had no idea how Boruto was capable of doing all of this, but she didn't mind the idea that maybe he was just this nuts and this capable. "You're just on time," she moaned, hands reaching for his pants and fumbling about with them. They may have been a bit baggy for him, but it was almost more fitting as his huge cock strained against them. She fished it out with clumsy motions and grabbed it tightly. "Do you remember the plan?"

"We fuck in the bathroom, then in the alley, then we go home and try not to wake Sarada," he said, nodding his way through the plan. "Is that it?"

"Mm, well we don't have to 'try', we just have to hope." Sakura ran her hand along his cock as he tugged her dress steadily up over her hips. "I don't know how quiet I can be, but I'd like my Sarada to stay in the dark about this. Other than that, you have it perfectly." Sakura was happy to relinquish all control up to Boruto, happy to let him do with her body however he wished.

With a firm shove forward, he sank his cock right into Sakura. One swift motion was all it took, a forward push to bury himself halfway in, his hands tugging her legs up and getting them against his waist. He pinned her up to the door of the bathroom, ready to have his way with her, and he didn't think much about the riskiness of this position, about where they were and the dangers of getting caught. He just followed after what Sakura told him to do, ready to pleasure the older woman and give her whatever she craved, accepting whatever was to come as just how it was supposed to be.

But for Sakura, the idea of having risky sex in public was a pleasure she absolutely could not be without. She let him fill her, biting down on her tongue to stifle the initial moan rumbling from her lips. She was a bit too tipsy to be sure she could keep herself under control, but that was just what made it all the more exciting to embrace. "Don't hold back," she whined, ready to feel Boruto as his worst. Her fantasies of having risky sex every which way had proven to be the most enticing possible avenue of exploring her desires, and she didn't want to hold back from it. The idea of fucking Boruto at all was already a huge risk, and she wanted to see how far she could take all of that craziness, pursuing strange desires with increased desire and hunger.

Boruto didn't need to be told not to hold back. Boruto had come at sex in a weird way, Hanabi and Sakura both seeking from him something that didn't have him learning quite how to control himself. They wanted his youthful energy and his hung cock, so the idea of things like containing himself seemed absolutely ludicrous. He didn't know that sex could even work that way, knowing only to fuck hard and get his partner off while busting as many nuts as he could. It was what made him so capable of satisfying, and in particular, satisfying everyone at once. He wanted Sakura, and he simply worked to act on that want.

Sakura understood why Hanabi was probably getting worn down and exhausted trying to handle Boruto, but she couldn't imagine being sick of it. His huge cock hammering into her brought on waves of satisfaction that worked to keep her right where she wanted to be, legs kicking up and wrapping around his waist, letting him have his way with her harder and greedier. "That feels perfect," she whined. "It's just what I needed after a long day." After a long few days, at that. Sakura got her fix of Boruto's dick whenever and wherever she could, but it was hard to get at him as often as she liked. Especially thanks to Sarada being around, and the fact that as friends and teammates, if Boruto was 'busy', Sarada was often likely to hang around at home, making it even more troublesome to organize time together.

Enter the solution of letting Boruto fuck her in risky places. This was a test run, but Sakura saw potential for so much more as she let him hammer into her, let the wild ecstasies keep pushing her limits. It was a lot to give in to, but it felt so incredible and so remarkable that it didn't matter. Everything that Sakura leaned into was ecstasy, and its wildest surrenders demanded more from her. Sakura wanted to see what he was capable of, and so far, Boruto's eager slams forward felt right. The door rattled a little bit under the pressure and attention of his thrusts, and Sakura should have been more worried about how this all drew on, but she couldn't bring herself to care. she held tight, let him keep using her, and the risks hanging over her simply felt like a sweetening trip into more.

How great a chance was there of getting caught? Sakura didn't really know for sure, but it wasn't going to stop her from giving in to it all, keeping up the pace and the desire of this passion, a rush of pleasure pushing her farther into the chaos and the lust of this pure ecstasy. She let it all take her further, let the idea of embracing the pleasure drive her deeper. It was a formidable wreck of pleasure to try and take on all at once, but Sakura had never felt more certain of herself, never felt more ready to completely abandon sense and throw herself headlong into ruin. The deep end of this passion was everything she needed, and its excesses could only grow further out of control.

"Keep going," Sakura whined, not letting the dangers hold her back. To be overly cautious felt like it missed the point. In most areas of her life, Sakura would have tread more lightly, but not here. Not with this. Something had to give, something had to be the show of desperation and fire that brought her into pure ecstasy, and Sakura was overjoyed to seek it out, to crash into the heat and the throbbing ecstasy of losing all control. It felt like an overbearing throb of pure joy, and the bliss surged through her, setting her body aflame. She was getting closer, drawing toward ruin and loving how quickly it came, how much the pleasure of getting fucked senseless proved so perfectly overbearing. It was too much at once, the swiftness reducing her thoughts to gooey messes of surrender, and Sakura would not have had it any other way.

With a hard slam forward, Boruto almost cracked the door. He let that final thrust speak to every drastic slam forward was a completely reckless expression of something a little bit too perfect to believe, but he was utterly certain of the pleasures taking him, desperately clinging to satisfaction and knowing he had done his part, maybe a little bit too well. He came inside of her, filling up the eager, gasping woman with shot after shot of messy spunk, his seed lighting her up with the shaky ecstasy and surrender that sent her spinning into overdrive. He held firm, and made sure that as he drew back, he made clear his wicked intentions.

Sakura's feet stumbled back toward the ground, her head light and her thoughts dizzy. "You're such a man," she moaned, tugging him into a kiss as her hands flailed about at his shoulders and his back. Feelings of youthful relief and excitement crept through her, and Sakura couldn't believe that she felt more like a blushing girl now as a grown woman with Boruto than she had at Boruto's age over Sasuke. It didn't make a ton of sense to her, but she was happy to roll with all of it, insane as it was. "That was amazing."

"Should I wait outside for you?" Boruto asked. He remained buried inside of her, lingering a little longer inside her, unable to really disengage quite yet. He couldn't help himself, it was something that he felt absolutely delighted to hold onto.

"Please," Sakura moaned. "I'll be there soon. Just wait." She gave him a parting kiss and eased him off of her, letting out a surprisingly hot and needy whine as his cock pulled out of her. Sakura knew that she was in a weird state of clumsy joy with him that was not in any way appropriate, but it didn't matter. She eased him back, cleaned up her thighs, and straightened her dress up, heading back to meet up with her friends for a few minutes before taking her leave, knowing that she wasn't going to spend very long at all with him before vanishing off and leaving the opportunity to get at something else. Sakura had way too much to need to get out of this mess to control herself or hold back.

After a kiss to break away, she headed off to meet up with the girls again. Seeing Hinata greet her back while her son's cum filled her up with an experience, and she felt like she had plenty more reason to keep walking with the shameless desires set, her needs so far now past reason and the excitement threatening to consume her. She had to keep herself compact and steady, had to fight against the growing flares of her that bubbled so fiercely up inside of her. Sakura was happy to ride out the moment, happy to let the conversation drift on as she waited out the opportunities that she knew would make her night, and she found that once she had Boruto's cum inside of her and an insatiable need for more carrying her, she didn't have the patience to even pretend she able to stomach all the small talk. It was boring, draining, and simply an obstacle in the way of what she really wanted.

"I think I should get going, I'm feeling the sake a little bit too much," Sakura said, stumbling her way up to her feet. "But I'm glad we got to do this." She waded through goodbyes and through insistences to stay, inching toward the door and trying to act more drunk than she was, but dick was the only thing getting her inebriated as she headed out to meet up with Boruto.

Boruto had slipped out the back door and waited by the side of the building for Sakura to visit him, and as she came around and pushed against him, he was ready, waiting, his pants straining with the bulge of his waiting cock again. "That was fast, I tho--" Boruto didn't even get time to greet Sakura and ask why she left so quickly, as she pushed against his lips and demanded kisses, demanded full attention from him. He gave it up happily, eager to see where this went as he melted into Sakura's touch, wanting to see where this went, needing to give in to the chaos and the desire that pulled him so deeply in. He wanted to see where this went, craved what she could offer him.

"I need more," Sakura whined, getting her hands back into his pants, taking his dick out all over again. She didn't mind the reiteration of the steps, loving the thrill of fishing out his big dick and throwing herself into the chaos and the satisfaction with little restraint or sense. It was a lot, but she felt like it was an excess she could work with, and as she got his dick out, she decided she had to drop lower, had to seek out something wicked and shameless.

She hit her knees, fishing Boruto's cock out and burying her face into his lap. One swift motion was all it took, diving down his cock and shoving her way forward, choking his cock right down her throat to embrace what was simply too good and too wicked to help. The sloppy noises she made as she pushed her way in to satisfy him were over the top, but their ludicrous haze was something she felt she could work with, jerking back and forth to satisfy the hungers taking hold of her, gripped by lust and by a hunger she could open up to.

"That feels amazing," Boruto groaned, unable to keep from gripping her hair tightly, tugging her down his lap in hopeless need. He was desperate to lean into this passion, eager to soak up the ecstasy and the lust that kept him aching, kept the cravings burning stronger. Boruto found himself so hopelessly delighted to be opening up to the lust and the heat of giving in like this, moans bubbling up from his lips as, despite his need to try and keep himself quiet, he he found the excitement growing so much harder out of control than he could handle.

Sakura was hopelessly hooked on Boruto's cock. Drawing back to lick it and kiss all over the shaft as her hand pumped, she stared up at him. "You make me feel so much younger," she whined, slapping his cock against her cheek and scarfing him back down again, loving the joy of having his cock stretch her throat out some more. Everything unchaste and chaotic in her appreciation of his shaft was only pushing her further over the line, straining sense and reason for something so grand so beautiful that it felt like it was almost too good to be real. Sakura knew she was too far gone for her own good, knew that throwing herself so shamelessly into pleasuring Boruto was not the proudest position to take. It didn't matter. She loved it.

Drool dripped down her chin as she forced herself hard down his cock. Restraint was an obstacle, and Sakura threw herself over each hurdle, gagging the cock down and losing herself to the dizzy heat and the twisting, throbbing joy with a remarkable lack of sense. She didn't care for self-control now, didn't want anything to hold her back as she kept pushing for desire that pushed her buttons in all the weirdest ways, and as she clutched his thighs and stared up at him, Sakura reaffirmed everything she wanted from him, threw herself into wild joy and a shameless need for more of whatever she could get from him.

"I think I drank too much," came a voice that didn't sound so confident being as loud as it was, and both Sakura and Boruto stiffened up immediately. It was Hinata. The ladies all left, and Hinata right by, stumbling tipsily along. All while Sakura deepthroated her son's cock. This was as big and as insane a risk as anything could be, the wild panic and surprise hitting her hard, and Sakura couldn't believe how much of a turn-on it was. She was in so much danger; all it took was a turn of a heat, even in the darkness of the night they weren't too well hidden on the side of the building. But it had Sakura starting up again, jerking back and forth harder, seeking even more passion and desperation, the pleasures ripping through her without sense.

Boruto stared down at Sakura, her bold affirmations of her lust for his cock leaving him with a myriad of questions, all while his mother walked by. If he was caught now, everything came crashing down, but that same concern kept him from saying anything to Sakura in her reckless push toward ruin and lust. It was a mess he was happy to lose himself to, stumbling deeper into chaos and exploring the flares of passion and heat that kept him falling deeper. It was too much to handle, and every step of the way, he felt just a little more hopeless against it, twisting under her attention and under a focus wearing him down completely.

Hinata walked by without incident, she and the others leaving and letting both Sakura and Boruto breathe a bit easier. Well, letting Boruto breathe easier; Sakura didn't leave much time or space for breath as she pushed harder in on Boruto's dick, her reckless shoves forward only accelerating a wild crash toward ruin that she couldn't pretend wasn't exactly what she needed. Back and forth she jerked, readily seeking ruin and ecstasy in equal measure as she facefucked herself down Boruto's dick. Each visit she took down into this position left her even more certain that she needed this, and even now, crossing some pretty crazy lines, she felt like this was simply everything she needed.

"We almost got caught," Boruto groaned, his fingers growing even tighter in her hair as he inched into this chaos, not understanding how to contain all these flares of need and heat that kept him going, kept him giving up to pleasures and lusts beyond reason. It was way too much, and he didn't understand how to pretend he was able to resist it, simply losing himself again and again, waves of sensation demanding his utter surrender. Her crashed into the pleasure and chaos of a sensation too messy to even pretend he could handle. "I'm going to cum," he said, warning her of how close he got, but as Sakura kept on pushing for more of him, he didn't really feel like there was much use in trying to hold back. 

Sakura's pussy dripped onto the ground below her feet as she held herself down his cock a moment longer, drawing back with ragged gasps and letting thick strands of spit connect her lips to his shaft as she gripped him tightly. Her hand fumbled into place, grabbing him tightly and jerking his cock off with wild and desperate motions, eyes staring up into his as her mouth opened and she welcomed him to give him what she needed. Sakura didn't need to work for too long; with a wild groan, Boruto blew his load, ropes of cum splattering across her lips and her cheeks, but mostly landing into her open mouth, allowing her to truly savour the ecstasy and the dizzy, gooey overload of thoughts all pushing her limits.

With her eyes holding tightly onto his and the devotion burning through her, Sakura took her sweet time in swallowing down every drop of Boruto's seed. Her mouth shut tight, and she gripped his cock firmly as she drank it all down, opening her mouth back up to reveal it was empty and that her smoldering needs to be sated were only beginning. "Let's go home," she moaned, lips trembling as the utterly hopeless greed and glee of her situation became an even steeper expression of pure satisfaction.  
************************  
The second they crossed the doorway into Sakura's bedroom, Boruto was upon her with a ferocious need unlike anything he'd shown before, shoving her face-down onto the bed, her dress clinging to her gorgeous ass as it wiggled up in the air, and Boruto changed on a dime. He had been a well behaved and hopeful boy when he was off in the corners of places he shouldn't have been getting head, but now they were in Sakura's bedroom, in a place where all he could do was throw himself right into the deep end and pursue the pleasures and the chaos as harshly as they came. He didn't have time or patience for anything but raw indulgence, and his hands getting all over her finer backside proved that in convincing, harsh fashion.

Aside from the brief period where Hinata walked right by them in the alley, this was the riskiest position they had been in yet. Sarada was one room over, probably asleep, but there was no good way of knowing. If they made too much noise, they risked drawing attention, and Sarada was just about the last person Sakura wanted to have discover her getting railed by Boruto. And yet, the idea of restraint or calm or holding back the noise and behaving seemed even more impossible now, in the bedroom, than it ever could have when they were in public.

Boruto added to a lot of that, tugging her dress up and giving her ass a hard smack as he fumbled his way into getting inside of her. Boruto was driven by a desire and a hunger much too steep and reckless to be able to control himself, and he felt powerful in his reckless advance, in the way he embedded his cock deep into a round, waiting backside begging for his dick, grunting through the commotion and the excitement of having his way with her. It only took one thrust. One firm, confident slam of his meaty prick deep into her waiting hole, and once he had that, he was off to the races.

Burying her face into the mattress, Sakura struggled to keep quiet as Boruto took to fucking her ass with renewed aggression. She didn't realize just how much he'd bottled up everything he wanted to do to her, but after being a fairly passive and cautious lover in public, he was an unchained animal in the bedroom, prepared to lay waste to her without a shred of calm or control. Just aggression. Just greed. Just the forward brutality and fever, the underlying lusts keeping him moving forward with primal ferocity. Loosening up Sakura's ass and pounding it into messy submission was everything he needed all at once, and he was ready now to abandon sense entirely.

"Let's try not to wake up Sarada," he said, as if he wasn't the driving factor behind all of those risks with the speed he fucked Sakura with. He was overbearing and aggressive, wearing down everything that could have been keeping Sakura sane, and the weary, hopeless shivers of desire and delight kept her falling deeper. Boruto didn't realize his own power and his own dominance over Sakura, but his continued aggression and indulgences brought her low in the dizzy haze he pushed on with, knowing he was able to find the groove of something as reckless and as shameless as could be.

Throbbing delirium kept Sakura whining and nodding, the feverish joys of getting ravaged leaving her head to spin in wild surrender, abandoning all reason with such sweet ecstasy and brutal fever that she didn't understand how to contain all of the intense desire and commotion swelling inside of her. it was too much, and the dizzy heat throbbing across her body brought on emotions swelling hotter out of control. Sakura's ass felt all too ready to accept Boruto's meaty cock, and she was eager to allow these feelings to keep pushing her, keep indulging in her limits rougher and messier by the second.

Sakura reached between her legs, fingers rubbing at her drooling, desperate cunt as she got filled to the brim, biting down on the pillow to contain the ecstatic noises begging to spill from her lips, and she was barely able to keep herself vaguely in control of her wild descent. Everything nudging Sakura deeper into this chaos and this fever brought her into a state of surrender and bliss so potent that she didn't understand how to contain it all. She just crashed deeper into pleasure, needs swirling through her fuck drunk mind as her every motion pursued something focused, something brilliant. Boruto's wild, vicious use of her ass left her head spinning, and she didn't care how far out there she was getting, she just kept demanding and aching for more of it.

Boruto fucked like a machine, keeping Sakura's voice trembling and skipping about under the wild fever and panic of having her thoughts obliterated. She was startled by just how strongly these desires all came to roost, the waves of satisfaction and panic leaving her without a clear idea how to control herself, but she knew she could find her groove, knew the idea of satisfaction and indulgence could push her limits over the moon. Each smack across her ass, each slap of his balls against her pussy while she desperately fingered herself, brought Sakura into a sate of bestial sexual joy so steep that she didn't understand how to deal with all of it. She just knew that nothing else could have felt as amazing to be so utterly consumed by.

The pillow muffled all of it to the best of Sakura's abilities, and she bit down tighter on it, letting Boruto rearrange her guts ass this sordid indulgence reached its peak. She didn't care, at the eight of her desperation, if Sarada found her. Anything was worth this ecstasy, and even if it caused problems, all she wanted was this sweet rapture, the satisfaction of getting pounded into oblivion, having her brains fucked out by this younger stud. It was bizarre, exciting, driving her into a state of aching heat and pulsating bliss so reckless and so confused that she just couldn't deal with any of it. She felt incredible, felt the waves of heat pushing her limits and plunging her into an orgasm throbbing through her body.

Boruto slammed balls deep into Sakura's ass, and she could barely contain the wild scream ripping through her as she buried her face into the mattress and accepted the reckless thrill of getting pumped full of jizz. It was too much, and its strangest, gooiest excesses left her compromised, confused, head rushing off in a million directions, and she didn't know how loud she had been, but it didn't matter, the reckless throb and heat and ecstasy all leaving her confused, struggling under the pure joy and bliss she needed.

Sakura knew that her love of Boruto's dick was going to get her into trouble one day, but she had absolutely no way to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	5. The Changes of the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?

Visiting the beach became a lot less fun when it wasn't with his hot aunt and wasn't an excuse to fuck her in her bikini. Boruto wasn't entirely happy to discover that Hanabi was busy at the very last minute, because their sweet, sinful visit to the beach was supposed to be something he was looking forward to. In its place, he was able to tag along with Inojin and his parents, which left him a bit glum and disappointed. They were already at the beach, and he was just getting ushered over toward them. Not ideal, but he hoped he could at least have a good time with a friend. And he did indeed manage to find Inojin and settle in to talking with him, but even as he spoke, his eyes couldn't help but veer up higher, drifting toward a surprising sight and an enticing possibility.

Inojin was a good friend, fine to hang out with. But not as fine as his mom was. He'd never really looked at Ino quite like he did in that moment, looking past his friend toward his smoking hot mom. Ino's purple bikini was something that maybe was a bit 'too young' on the mother of a teen, but she wore it well, her gorgeous body looking as perky as ever, absolutely worth flaunting. The top made a bit too much of a show of her generous cleavage, and the flirty side-tie bottoms were equally as exciting to set his eyes on. He couldn't resist the growing curiosity and delight of seeing Ino.

Once more, Boruto's 'interests' caught up to him. Maybe it was because he'd been looking forward to banging Hanabi, but the sight of another mature woman who looked positively ageless, and whose body was right there to behold, inspired some very immediate desires inside of him. The feelings weren't anything Boruto could ignore, growing more intrigued in her and less interested in talking to Inojin, their conversation slowly spilling away as his focus zeroed in on what 'really mattered' to the expense of being a present and aware friend.

Ino took notice. She couldn't quite ignore it, eyes settling a bit too appreciatively onto the firm gaze that paid her such mind. She didn't shy away from what began to sweep up through her, a curiosity bubbling through her as she realized just how he was looking at her. It caught her eye, and even as she began to smile at Boruto and take notice, he didn't shy away from appreciating her. She had no idea what he'd been up to, no idea that he was why Sakura hastily left the "girls' night" they had a couple weeks ago. Everything that built up inside of Ino was entirely built on the back of her own interests and intrigues, drawing slowly toward the possibilities and the lusts.

Prodded by his wife to push for what was coming, Sai came up to them. "Sorry to take him away so quickly, Boruto, but I'm supposed to be giving Inojin some swimming lessons. I'll send him your way again later, okay?"

Boruto should have been more bummed than he was, but his eyes stared right through toward Ino, and to the way a crooked finger beckoned him. "That's okay," he said. "You had plans already. It's fine. I'll see you later, Inojin."

In truth, getting away from Inojin and having both him and his dad away from the situation was the best outcome, and Boruto began to sneak his way over to Ino with a big smile on his face, seeing the way Ino's eyes burned a hole through him. She so clearly wanted him, and the excitement was something far, far too bright for Boruto to resist. He drew closer, and before he could say something, Ino took charge. "Do you want to help apply some lotion to my back, Boruto?" she asked. The way she bit her lip and the way she wound up for the sweet offering of pure satisfaction left very little in question about what she was after and what she sought from him. She didn't feel like being subtle, but then, subtlety probably wasn't going to do any favours to anything. She wanted results.

Boruto had been seduced by enough women her age to know how this went, and he drew closer. "I don't think I need lotion," he said, and showed a bit of initiative as he reached for her breasts. The surprise of her being so forward as nice, but he was ready to cast a surprise of his own as he grabbed her tits and began to knead them through her top, blatant and completely unabashed in the way he sought to feel her up and appreciate her body through and through.

Just as he'd been surprised by Ino making such an abrupt and firm move, the way that Boruto proceeded to feel her up and go for what he wanted caught her wildly off guard. "I see," she moaned, biting her lip and settling back against what he did. She didn't feel like resisting what he was after, allowing the intrigue to sweep up through him as she let her hand fumble about his lap, reaching in turn to feel through his trunks. Ino was startled by the emotions and the possibilities of this, but she was intrigued, enraptured, ready to accept and to feel up his cock. She didn't need to feel around for very long to find what she wanted, or to know she liked what she felt. "We can skip right by that part, if you want to. A boy with something like what you have is allowed to skip it."

The cock hardened inside of his swim trunks under her touch, and the more it grew, the more delighted Ino was with these twists. She didn't resist these wild possibilities, burning with a raw curiosity built on a foundation of pure surprise. Opening up to these feelings and to the sinful ideas of what was about to take her made for a strange balance to strike, but Ino was completely intrigued now, ready to learn what he was open to and what he could offer her. The intrigue burned through her hotter than she was emotionally prepared for, but Ino needed to see it through.

Her bikini top came undone, and as Boruto took a seat, Ino realized what he was after. She shifted around and twisted into position between his legs. "I like a man who knows what he wants," Ino purred, fishing his cock out of his trunks and laying it between her now exposed and ready breasts. Ino was prepared to do whatever it took to give in to the pleasures awaiting her, the desire burning up hotter and wilder through her as she explored these possibilities. There wasn't a lot of sense to it all, a growing hunger and appreciation built on the singular need to give in and to push his limits harder. She pressed her ample breasts in against his dick and prepared herself, starting at the eager, appreciative rise and fall of her tits, giving him a titfuck that was almost discrete for how they were positioned.

"And I like a woman who has some experience," Boruto said, smile brighter as he signaled his interests to Ino. He'd taken that much to heart in his indulgences of Hanabi and Sakura. Hot moms loved to know when a young guy was focused on them in particular, and as Ino offered a curious noise and an interested swell of delight, he knew this was going to be no different. The pleasure was unmistakable, a desire bright and warming as these pleasures swept up hotter. His hands settled onto her back, and he offered up to Ino a loving massage while she worked to give him this titfuck.

Ino never would have expected this from Boruto, but it was the kind of wild surprise she was completely fixated on. Ino's spontaneous decision to call Boruto over was one that shouldn't have immediately paid off so well and felt so good, but she felt prepared for it, ready, eager. She opened up to the strange excitements and indulgences of accepting what he was after, the need burning and bubbling up through her with an unmistakable heat and a hunger that struck her hard. It didn't need answers or reasons, it just took her square-on and left her to succumb quickly. Her breasts around Boruto's dick was what she needed in the moment.

"I'm usually a bit more selective about the kinds of men that I cheat on my husband with," Ino confessed, signaling that this wasn't a very guilty indulgence for her. "But never boys so young. Maybe you can impress me." She was eager to find out, working quicker to push against him, to wind Boruto up and bring him a pleasure she knew could push him. There was a need to explore her options, to find out what he was capable of and explore deeper into all these wild pleasures. The feelings that began to swell up through her all demanded something clear and certain, and she was happy to clumsily seek her way to satisfaction with him.

Boruto took all his needs to heart. She wanted him to change her mind? He could do that. Boruto felt like nothing would have ever made him happier than to satisfy this gorgeous woman and satisfy her. His love for women his mother's age had become a bit of an obsession for him, and Ino now only rooted him harder in that decision, a decisive belief this really was the way forward and the way to bring her pleasure. He'd give it to her. His hands worked stronger and firmer at her back while his cock twitched between her ample breasts. The pleasure and excitement of giving in to this all settled with a calming certainty upon him, bringing Boruto deeper into appreciation and surrender as he let himself get carried away with this. It was everything he wanted.

Appreciative moans grew louder and more needy as Boruto continued push her. The excitement and the opportunity to continue losing herself hit Ino deeper, the demanding fires and passions leaving a singular need to accept it. She needed to give in to this, needed to find out what kind of a fuck Naruto's son was, something she had never once considered she'd ever do. This was a day to be surprised, but Boruto's big cock throbbing in her tits brought her a deeper appreciation. she had to know. Had to keep pushing. He was a mystery she had to crack, an indulgence and a curiosity she approached head-on and without a shred of hesitation.

Boruto squirmed through all of this pleasure. The beach wasn't too occupied. Nobody was paying any attention, and that was something he felt he could appreciate, as he kept up the massage, kept using her and indulging in the possibilities. But even still, it was so open and wild that he didn't know fully how to deal with it, maddeningly intrigued by the pleasures and the ideas consuming him. He wanted more of it, working his hips up and down to fuck her plump tits. "You have really nice breasts," he groaned. "I can't keep my eyes off of them."

"And now you get to cum all over them. Lucky, luck you," Ino moaned. She wasn't going to stop, the tireless, forward pushes leaving no doubt or hesitation behind any of what she did. Ino was stubborn, greedy, pushing him forward and indulging rougher in the ecstasies and the passions that continued to drive him wild. Boruto was ready, groaning, the words and the tease all working to really push him forward, carrying him into a pleasure too wild to believe. He needed this, and the satisfaction he felt in the inevitable rush to finish off all over her tits was much too wild and satisfying to be able to contain.

With an eager moan and a wild, heaving gasp, Boruto let loose his load. His cock erupted all over Ino's gorgeous tits, erupting in a show of wicked fever and excitement. "So fucking good!" he gasped, watching as she drew back and made sure he properly hosed her tits down instead of just cumming between them. Ino wanted a mess to be made of her tits, and a mess indeed was made, her moans growing louder and messier as she succumbed to her delights. "That was amazing. Thank you."

"We're not done yet," Ino moaned. She grabbed his cock tighter and dove in to plant some kisses on it, stroking him and milking a bit more cum from his head. "I want you to really make me feel something special. Your cock is so good, and I think I'm going to have to let you fuck me right here."

"Here?" Boruto gasped out aloud, staring at Ino with incredulous panic, having no idea what to say about that.

"Half of our village knows I cheat on my husband," Ino said. "He'll watch, sometimes. And he knows what's happening. He'll keep Inojin busy, so the only question is, do you want to fuck a mature hottie on the beach in front of everyone?"

Boruto didn't even hesitate to answer that question. Ino's cum-covered tits looked great, and if she was going to make such a big show of it, he was going to make sure he made this something special. So he grabbed hold of the side tie of her bikini bottoms and broke the gentle knot before lifting her up outright. Ino went with a shriek as he carried her into an upside-down position, her legs dangling in the air as he dove down to begin eating her pussy out in a standing sixty-nine that had Ino absolutely floored by the pure excitement and shock of what Boruto was ready to offer her. She had no way to be ready for him, no way to brace herself, and that was every last bit of what made it so fucking exciting.

Ino didn't waste a second. She pushed forward and sucked Boruto's dick into her mouth, impressed and dizzy as she learned what wild lessons he was ready to teach her. She sucked him down deep, showing off a greedy passion and heat that pushed her limits harder, imposing the wild thrill of settling in with the single-minded intent she hadn't been expecting to give up to this with. She had made the first move, but Boruto's startlingly confident subsequent moves left her amazed, struggling to deal with the emotions rising up through her with such swift fever. It was a lot to try and handle, but she found herself oddly ready for it, moaning and jerking about under the weight of these sensations, lost to the thrill and the joy of letting him at her.

Pleasure burned her from deep within, and the dizzy, ferocious thrill of losing all control was just a little bit too much to believe. Dizzily heaving back and forth to try and contain these emotions, she welcomed a chance to lose herself. To be impressed by Boruto was one thing, but she wanted to make sure she there herself with the utmost certainty and tension into sucking his dick. He had a much nicer cock than she was ready for; in her experience, guys that loud usually didn't have dicks so nice, but she was happily gagging him down, feeling a healthy amount of cock in her throat and she hadn't even taken him fully down. It was a wild treat, everything she needed and probably a fair bit more, on top of that.

People were watching. Boruto was fully aware of that as he looked around. How could they not be? This display of strength and sexual aggression happening right on the beach was a fuck of a lot for people to notice, but he didn't care. His tongue with deep appreciation for the pleasure of the woman he ate out, wanting to make sure Ino felt good and make sure that she reached the satisfaction she deserved. Nothing else would have made him happier, nothing else could have brought Boruto the same satisfaction. If people were going to watch, he had all the more reason to make a grand spectacle of how hard he could pleasure her, selfless and caring and committed to making her feel amazing.

Ino didn't know for sure people were watching, due to the position she was in, but she could certainly feel it, embracing the wild ferocity and fever of giving up harder. The depths of surrender and the chance to let go made sort something truly mad, and the desperation only escalated as she gave in harder. The depths of these surrenders were something detached from sense. She knew that this was the kind of cheating Sai would have loved to see. Nothing got him off more than watching his wife get fucked by other men, but he was off keeping their son busy; Inojin didn't need to know his mother was a slut and that his father was into it.

Boruto couldn't hold his hips back, fucking greedily forward and seeking a pleasure that he needed to feed harder. The pleasures kept escalating, and there was simply no resisting these passions. Boruto and Ino played off of one another, pushing against each other and imposing a feverish mess and a desire as grand as plaything could be, the pleasures leaving no time to contain themselves. With a final slam forward, Boruto flooded Ino's mouth with cum, erupting in with a speed too intense for her to swallow. She gagged and coughed and spit up plenty as she tried to drink his load down, her legs kicking and thrashing about as in turn, Boruto ate her out to a ferocious and powerful orgasm that left her drunkenly craving more of the boy.

The second he let her down, Ino threw herself at him. "More!" she shouted, impaling herself down onto his cock, hands pressing against his chest as she threw herself into the commotion even harder, ready to indulge and succumb to the pleasures and the worries that began to take her, the excitement rising and accepting the idea of complete fucking aggression. To sit down on his meaty cock and ride was the only reasonable path forward, and Ino held nothing back in taking it, bouncing up and down to satisfy the greeds and the hungers that kept her giving in. There was no sense to any of this. It was bizarre, excessive, a churning mess of pleasures and hungers that kept building, sweeping, imposing an ecstasy like absolutely nothing else.

"Let's go, let's go!" Boruto gasped, hands on her hips. He didn't hold back. "Your tits are huge. They look great with my cum all over them." They bounced in the pace of Ino's heaving, and he was happy to fixate on her chest, enjoying and indulging rougher in these shameless pleasures. Passion carried him forward, kept him lustful and unrepentant in the chance to completely give in. The loss of sense and reason was the fuel they needed ,and he knew this was a commotion, knew there was an audience. He welcomed it.

After so long spent sneaking around to fuck other women, whether it was his aunt or his teammate's mom, the idea of fucking a woman in public was an amazing twist. Especially one who was happily married. Very happily married, it seemed. This was family beach time, but Ino was fucking her son's friend instead of spending time with her family, and she'd apparently told her husband as much when she sent him off. It was insane and a wild treat he didn't know how to deal with, but the unbelievable pleasures kept him eager, hammering faster into pleasures and dizzy ecstasies that didn't want to let up. He didn't care how over the top this was or how much he was giving in; it felt too good to believe, and the desperation kept on climbing, swelling hotter and proving a rush of pure heat and joy too messy to fathom.

Passion ripped through them both in the dizzy back and forth, the wild indulgence of hips heaving and crashing together, of pleasures growing so completely out of control that it seemed too insane to be real. "Your cock fits me perfectly," she moaned, gripping his chest as tight as she could, trying to hold herself even sort of together while riding him as hard as she could. The raw joys of giving in steadily slipped further and further out of sense, and the brutal joys dizzily pushing against her made for the most perfect and undeniable of joys. She was happy to take it all, to get everything she wanted all at once. "I wish more boys your age knew what kind of women to appreciate!"

Boruto didn't want to say he would change any minds. "I don't, I want to keep all you ladies for myself!" He was noisier in this than he knew how to handle, shouting it out for people to hear. He had been with three women, all around his mother's age, and yet he was happily, hopelessly giving in to the chance to keep going, losing himself to the idea that all he really wanted was to keep up with these joys, losing himself to raw pleasure and passion even harder and dizzier. There wasn't a damn thing that could be done about any of this, the pleasures and passions rising in a mess of heat that demanded total acceptance. Need and desire and want brought u pa mess of passions he didn't try to fight, and he knew he could keep seeking out more, keep exploring his desires as deep down as they would go.

This was all so much for Ino to take. Did she brag about this? Did she tell Sakura about how much of an incredible lay Boruto was? She was torn on it. Hinata definitely wasn't finding out. She couldn't do that to her; it would have been awful to admit that much. But she wasn't sure this was a secret she could stay quiet on in other places. She was losing herself so quickly to it all. It was too good to be true, an unreal thrill that pushed her to the limit, and then a fair bit past it, too.

"Cum in me," Ino pleaded. Boruto wondered, as he slammed up into her and let go, if there was a single woman who didn't want to be cummed inside of. He'd yet to find one. Her greedy pussy hugged around his dick, snug and greedy and hopeless in the pleading thrill of giving in, and Boruto was happy to lose himself, thrashing under the wild joy of giving in and the pleasure of cumming deep into such a gorgeous woman. He looked up at her with all the shaky, shivering need and heat for her to know he meant it, and she was powerless under the temptation and desire that continued to run roughshod through her.

She wanted more, and she threw herself quickly into seeking it, breaking down and coming undone at the seams as she allowed herself this moment of utter fever. The crushing joys of losing control all made for the sweetest, most sinful of joys, and Ino didn't skip a beat in seeking his fullest, most thorough treatment. Pulling back and turning around ,she stuck her ass up high in the air. "You deserve to take all my holes," she cooed. It wasn't really about what Boruto 'deserved' here, but that was fine.

With an eager shove forward, Boruto gave Ino what she wanted. He clutched her hips and rammed forward, leaning over her as he filled Ino's round ass with his cock and immediately got to work at fucking her senseless. No restraint, no resistance. Back and forth he heaved with singular desire and intent, fostering a brutality and a dominance as strong as could be. He didn't want to hold back now, throwing himself into the passion of laying utter waste to her, allowing himself to succumb to the excitable lusts wants he flt were going to be her undoing. There was so much here, and all of its most potent, fiery desires were a rush of pleasure as wicked and as shameless as could be.

Having hard, ball-slapping anal sex on the beach was the kind of joy Ino wished she got to enjoy more. Her moans were wild and fierce as she let the crowd soak in the sight of her on all fours, tits and face covered in cum, heaving about while getting pounded by a younger man. It was way too good to know what she was supposed to do in response, but she felt like her future had to involve surrender. Had to involve coming back for more and letting him fuck her again. Few affairs became that consistent, but Boruto left so many of the men she cheated on Sai with dead in the water. There was no contest. He could put men twice his age and then some to shame, but even put men with only a few years and all the youthful vigor he had still very much to shame.

Boruto just did his part. All he really knew or cared about here was throwing himself into the pleasures of giving her what she wanted. The passion was absolute, dizzy thrusts hammering onward with the singular intent and desire to make her feel good. There didn't need to be anything else here. It felt good, and for this beautiful moment in time, he could be up front and honest about what kind of woman eh was into, letting people watch and witness him taking Ino and fucking her senseless. It was a wild and unbelievable show of pure dominance, but one that Boruto knew would leave an impact. His hips hammered on rougher, balls smacking against her pussy as he stuffed her tight ass full, and all he cared about was doing his part, getting off and getting her off along with him. The chaos was absolute and it was shameless, and he was eager to show off the utter ecstasies of what eh was capable of, caring only about how far he could carry these pleasures forward, leaving her a dizzier, needier mess completely detached from sense and unable to fight it off.

"I'm going to need you to come over when the boys are out," Ino moaned. "Or whenever you want. UI don't mind. You can fuck me whenever you'd like." It didn't matter to her if she was having tea with his mother; she was ready to be crammed full of Boruto's dick at any moment, understanding only a need to give in and give up. The pleasure was all that mattered ,and she knew he was something special given that almost no man could make her break down that much. Even Sai couldn't reduce her to this babbling desperation. Boruto had a knack, and she wanted him to use it on her as much as he cared to.

Boruto knew he was building up one hell of a schedule; one single day of his aunt and Sakura being busy, and he'd thrown himself into fucking another woman .it was a lot, but he felt he could handle it. "Let's do it. How does tomorrow sound?" He didn't wait for an answer as he pumped her ass full of cum, catching Ino off guard with the sudden eruption of hot ,sticky spunk flo9oding her backdoor, filling her ass up and sending her into a screeching, frantic downward crash. Ino didn't have any time t grasp what was happening as she came, as the hopeless sweeps of panic burned up through her and hit her with a strength too merciless to fathom. It was all getting so over the top, so absurd, but she felt incredible, moaning and twisting under the wicked, weary thrill of giving in harder, messier, losing herself to pleasure and allowing the ecstasy to break her down fully. It felt incredible, and she needed only to succumb. Ino came too, loud and hot and driven by the vocal fever of how badly she needed him, letting go of these pleasures and rising it out with only one goal in mind.

Getting more of him.

Ino took a trip into the water and toweled off before putting her bikini back on, cleaning up just in time for Sai and Inojin to return. Boruto welcomed his friend back and suddenly paid far, far more attention to the conversation with Inojin, no longer distracted by his friend's hot mom. Even if he did keep copping feels any time he thought he could get away with it.


End file.
